Expect the Unexpected
by AndyCullenPotter
Summary: Traduccion. Comienza al Final de Frostbite. AR/AU Dimitri le dice a rose q se arrepiente del beso. ella con el corazon roto decide divertirse y tener una relacion sin sentimientos involucrados. PEro ¿puedes realmente controlar tu corazon?DXR,RXA lean xfa
1. Chapter 1

**Expect the Unexpected**

**Historia de Steffy2106 yo solo la traduzco.**

Disclaimer: Los personajes aqui utilizados no me pertenecen. Pertenecen a su creadora Richelle Mead

* * *

**Capitulo 1:**

Casi corrí de clases hacia mi dormitorio para cambiarme a mi ropa deportiva ya que era hoy que iba a reanudar mi entrenamiento con Dimitri y dios que si lo extrañaba, o mejor dicho extrañaba su tacto, su toque, eso es seguro.

Ha pasado una semana desde aquel beso que compartimos en el gym. Ese fue el primer acto en nuestra relación que había sido promovido por el.

La primera vez que nos habíamos juntado, fue debido al hechizo de lujuria de Víctor Dashkov pero como lo disfrute, y ahora recordar ese momento todavía enviaba algunos impulsos eléctricos en mi cuerpo.

La segunda vez que nos besamos bueno, yo fui la que lo comenzó, aun si el me respondió con tanta pasión, pero la semana pasada, no pude evitar que la sonrisa se formara en mi cara.

La semana pasada el fue el que lo quiso y fue por el, no había coerción, no había ayuda, nada. Pensé mientras mi buen humor seguía incrementando a medida que cruzaba la puerta para encontrarlo estirándose y calentando.

Yummi… Dimitri calentando es una verdadera obra de arte. Pensé con tanta, tanta lujuria y con unas escenas muy graficas aproximadamente yendo mas allá del PG rating.

"Hey" dijo el, deteniéndose para mirarme fijamente. Vi una sombra de algo pasar por sus ojos y me encanto.

Ordene algunas prendas en internet y no se como lo hice pero logre encontrar ropa para entrenar acogedora que lucían tanto practicas como sexy.

"Hey" dije en un tono de voz altísimo, queriendo patearme a mi misma justo después. Desde la semana pasada estaba actuando toda boba, melosa como las adolescentes que estaba viendo en la TV y de las que tanto me gustaba burlarme. Estaba incluso escuchando la canción de Suzie Mcneil- The One- sin parar.

No se que se ha metido en mi. Después de correr a su lado, me pare en las puntitas de los pies para un pequeño beso pero el dio un paso atrás y aclaro su garganta.

Me pare normal y junte mis cejas demostrando mi confusión mientras el rechazo llenaba mi cuerpo.

"Yo… Tenemos que hablar Rose" dijo incomodo. "Nunca debí haberte besado la semana pasada" añadió mirándome.

Estaba tan impresionada, en shock, que no pude decir una palabra. No esperaba esto. No Ahora!

"Estaba tan aliviado de que estuvieras de regreso que…" Negó con la cabeza "que me deje llevar porque a quien quiero engañar, si me importas mucho, mucho mas de lo que quisiera" dijo mirando hacia otro lugar, sus ojos desenfocados como si estuviera pensando en algo.

"Yo…Yo no lo entiendo" dije las palabras lentamente.

"estamos metidos en esto muy hondo pero no podemos dejar que se haga mas profundo Roza piensa en eso" dijo dando dos pasos hacia mi pero levante ambas manos para impedir que se acercara mas. Así era mejor para mi y para el. Si es que quería conservar sus partes íntimas.

" Cuando dijiste que no éramos los Guardianes de lissa aun pensé que demonios! E hice lo que estaba muriendo por hacer pero la línea de llegada esta acercándose y" puso sus manos en los bolsillos "y será mas difícil alejarnos entonces" añadió "mejor hacerlo ahora, antes que nuestras vidas se vuelvan mas importantes que la vida de nuestro moroi"

Lo mire, mis ojos llenándose de lágrimas. _Yo ya estoy metida en esto muy profundamente._ Pensé mientras se me hacia mas difícil respirar. Yo ya no podía poner la vida de nadie mas por encima de la de el y hubiera sido muy hipócrita de mi parte pretender que si podía. Así que estaba claro que yo lo amaba mucho mas de lo que el me amaba a mi.

"ahora" dijo y podía escuchar como cambio su tono de voz al modo profesional que ahora odiaba. "Necesito decirte algo acerca de la experiencia de campo como"

"Detente!" finalmente le grite con fura furia. " Tu… Arg" dije me sonroje pero de furia. " Se valiente camarada" añadí.

El se movió con sorpresa y me miro con ambas desaprobación y dolor. "Roza Yo"

"No vuelvas a llamarme así otra vez" Le dije apuntándolo acusadoramente. "Me haces sentir barata! Como si estuvieras abusando de mi, me quieres y después me botas." Negué con mi cabeza. "No eres la persona que pensaba que eras" Añadí odiando las lagrimas que estaban cayendo por mis mejillas.

"Rose… Yo" El comenzó de nuevo.

"No yo hablo! Cállate!" Grite de nuevo sabiendo que estaba fuera del límite. El era aun mi mentor. Exhale, No sabia que añadir estaba lastimándome demasiado. Tome mi bolso. "Sabes que el entrenamiento termino por hoy". Dije cansada y caminando hacían la puerta.

"¿A dónde crees que vas?" pregunto muy molesto también. "Yo soy tu mentor y te ordeno que te quedes aquí! Tienes que hacer lo que te diga" Añadió cegado por lo que creo, me pareció que eran ambas ira y dolor.

Me gire y resople " ¿a si? Mírame" añadí mientras atravesaba las puertas del Gym.

Jadee por aire, estaba sola ahora, podía dejar de fingir excepto que no pude pues oí una voz detrás de mi.

"Puedes creerme que… Yo nunca pretendería que nunca paso si fuera tan afortunado de ser el que te bese" dijo Adrian mostrándose a si mismo mientras salía de las sombras.

Cruce mis brazos en mi pecho en señal de desaprobación. "¿Que eres ahora? Ya eras un pervertido, un alcohólico y un idiota ¿Estas añadiendo mirón a tu curriculum?

Negó con la cabeza. "el es un tonto… Dejando ir a un espécimen tan único"

"oh por favor!... tu solo quieres acostarte con la `pequeña Dhamphir´!" Explote llena de sarcasmo. "La novedad de eso".

Camino hacia mi y pude ver la seriedad en su cara. No era algo que veía muy a menudo. Di un paso al lado fuera del camino.

"¿La novedad?" dijo con un resoplido. " Yo soy un Ivashkov Rose!" dijo como si eso explicara todo. "El favorito de la reina! Imagina cuantas Dhamphirs están dispuestas a estar conmigo huh??" Estaba tan cerca de mí ahora que podía oler su esencia, era bastante intoxicante. "Con un chasquido de mis dedos y tendría 10 de ellas a mis pies!".

"¿Acaso podrías ser mas romántico?" pregunte sarcásticamente. "Tengo problemas para mantener mi ropa puesta ahora… Tu me haces sentir tan especial! Me refiero porque no escupes en mi boca ahora mientras estas en eso". Añadí llena de sarcasmo mientras ponía mis ojos en blanco.

El jadeo un poco molesto. " Ese es el problema contigo Rose! Estas oyéndome Pero no Escuchas!" Tomo un pequeño paso hacia adelante otra vez. "Tu eres especial, Realmente especial para mi" me susurro.

En ese instante escuche la puerta del gym abrirse y no me sentía de ánimos para lidiar con Dimitri en esos momentos. Instintivamente tome a Adrian por el abrigo y lo arrastre conmigo contra la pared, escondidos cerca de los arboles.

Vi a Dimitri subiendo por el camino, desconociendo el hecho de que nosotros estábamos ahí. Su mente estaba claramente en algo más.

Mientras me concentraba en Adrian de nuevo, estaba súper consiente de su cuerpo contra el mío y el no pareció muy infeliz acerca de eso.

Me di cuenta que estaba en el pequeño hueco en el lado la Pared y con Adrian en frente de mi estaba atrapada.

_Me atrape a mi misma! Que idiota!_ Pensé enojada.

Sabia que seria capaz de quitarlo del camino fácilmente pero no quería hacerlo. Al menos no por ahora. Adrian revoloteaba sobre mí mirando hacia abajo, tratando de encontrarse con mis ojos.

Mire hacia arriba y me encontré con sus ojos y sentí un ansioso sentimiento en mi estomago mientras el me miraba tan profundamente como si estuviera tratando de alcanzar mi alma pero no estaba usando coerción en mi y sabiendo lo bueno que era en ello, me hizo pensar mejor de el.

Lo mire y sabia que lo que compartíamos estaba basado en deseo y eso, incluso si el se estaba engañando a si mismo, a el solo le importaba yo debido a mi cuerpo y yo estaba de acuerdo con eso.

La conexión mental con alguien solo causaba un dolor terrible. Ya no quería tener un corazón. Quería una distracción.

"Bésame" dije con una voz muy clara.

"¿Que?" dijo sorprendido. " tu no quiere eso, esto es solo el dolor y el rechazo hablando". Dijo trayendo lentamente una de sus manos a mi hombro, pero se quedo enfrente de mí como si tuviera miedo de que pudiera huir.

" En realidad si lo quiero" dije ya que en realidad si lo sentía. El no estaba tratando de aprovecharse de la situación y yo quería ver si podía sentir algo con un hombre mayor y experimentado que no fuera Dimitri. " Bésame… Adrian… De verdad".

Me miro fijamente por algunos segundos para ver si era todo real. Pareció bastante contento con lo que vio porque inclino un poco su cabeza lentamente con una sonrisa torcida.

No sentí las chispas que sentía con Dimitri mientras alcanzaba mis labios pero si sentía algo en lo más profundo de mí.

Cuando sus labios tocaron los míos, ellos eran tibios y tan suaves como la seda. Sin embargo no trajo la explosión que tenia con Dimitri.

Yo suspire mentalmente, pero incluso si su beso fue muy tierno y dulce en primera, estaba comenzando a convertirse en algo mas apasionado cuando trajo la mano que estaba en mi hombro a mi cuello acercarnos mas.

El estaba besándome con pasión, hambre, y una necesidad literal ahora y dios sentí tantas cosas que no espere sentir! Era muy diferente que lo que sentía con Dimitri por supuesto pero era… Bueno era Impresionante! Estaba convirtiéndose en algo casi animal y estaba cálida por todos lados.

Sin ni siquiera pensarlo, deslice mis brazos en su abrigo abierto y los puse alrededor de su cintura para presionar su cuerpo mas cerca de mi.

Adrián gimió besándome aún más con impaciencia, presionándome a la pared. Entonces el empezó a morder mi labio inferior muy, muy suavemente y no pude contener el gemido de satisfacción.

Escuchando mi gemido, adrian tomo posesión de mis labios una vez más antes de romper el beso cuando estábamos ambos en una necesidad vital de aire.

Puso su frente contra la mía manteniendo su mirada en la mía, nuestra respiración era agitada por ese beso y todos esos sentimientos confusos.

"Bueno eso fue" el empezó a susurrar

"Algo". Dije terminando su oración.

"Si… de verdad lo fue" dijo tomando mi cara con sus manos y muy gentilmente casi amorosamente frotando mi cachete con sus dedos.

"yo… yo…" Comencé completamente confundida sin ser capaz de recordar mi propio nombre.

"tienes que ir a clases lo se pero no hemos terminado con esto rose" Me dijo con una sonrisa. "eso… eso es solo el comienzo" añadió besándome rápidamente antes de alejarse caminando.

Yo me quede parada en el camino mirándolo mientras se iba y traje una mano a mis labios que estaban hinchados y probablemente rosados de nuestro beso apasionado.

" Si… ¿que fue eso?". Pensé casi aturdida.

Finalmente logre ponerlo en el fondo de mi mente por ahora, tenia muchas otras cosas con las que lidiar ahora.

Primero iba a patearle el trasero a Eddie en el entrenamiento y segundo era hoy que nos iban a ser asignadas nuestras cargas para el entrenamiento de campo.

6 semanas con mi Lissa… pensé aun confundida pero sintiéndome mejor cada segundo mientras corría al salón de entrenamiento.

Hoy las peleas con Eddie terminaron en empate en realidad. Nos conocíamos los movimientos del otro demasiado bien ahora, y era probablemente tiempo para cambiar de compañero de pelea, pero desde lo que paso en Spokane, nosotros éramos un equipo. Éramos nosotros contra el mundo la mayor parte del tiempo.

Lo ayude a levantarse, y juntamos nuestros puños sonriendo.

"Así que ¿ esta bien ser golpeado por una mujer?" Pregunte en forma de broma.

"Bueno… no tengo un gran ego y tu no eres realmente una mujer." Bromeo de vuelta.

Le golpee el brazo y ambos rompimos en carcajadas.

"Oh enorme ruso agresivo esperándote" dijo Eddie apuntando detrás de mi.

Me volví rápidamente, vi a Dimitri esperándome en las puertas con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Me encogí de hombros y mire a Eddie de nuevo. El hizo una mueca "No se ve muy feliz" dijo caminando conmigo hacia la puerta.

"te guardare un asiento" me susurro dejándome cara a cara con Dimitri. Bueno… Cara a pecho pero…

"así que Guardián Belikov ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted? Pregunte muy formalmente caminando afuera del edificio ya que quería evitar tentaciones.

"Rose…" el suspiro lanzando sus manos al aire.

"tu querías que fuera formal señor" me encogí los hombros "te estoy dando algo formal" Vi decepción en sus ojos y me gusto. "Bueno discúlpeme pero no quiero llegar tarde a la asignación del trabajo de campo" dije finalmente subiendo mi cabeza para verlo de verdad.

"si pero…" El se detuvo, contrayendo sus ojos para mirarme bien y yo sabia perfectamente bien lo que vio. Los demás no lo notarían pero el no podría perderlo. Mis mejillas estaban aun sonrosadas y mis labios aun un poco hinchados.

El me había visto así un par de veces y el era el único que solía causarlo. Lanzo una mirada asesina al lugar por el que Eddie se había ido.

Okey Dimitri estaba pensando que yo me había besado apasionadamente con Eddie… Bueno no quiero ni siquiera imaginar como reaccionaria si supiera quien era con el que me estaba besando en realidad.

"¿Qué hiciste después de que te fuiste del Gym?" me pregunto como si tuviera el derecho de hacerlo.

"Eso no es muy profesional Guardián Belikov y mi vida personal no es de su incumbencia así que… Si me disculpa" añadí antes de volverme y caminar con la cabeza en alto al salón principal donde los alumnos seniors estaban reuniéndose ahora.

Dimitri me alcanzo fácilmente y camino a mi lado sin decir una sola palabra pero cuando vimos las puertas de uno de los Salones, tomo un respiro profundo.

"¿Va a ser así de ahora en adelante?" pregunto con tristeza en su voz.

"No puedes tener ambas" le dije seriamente, sin mirarlo."Tú querías que fuera profesional así que esa es la manera que será sin excepción. Si me disculpas". Añadí apurándome al atravesar las puertas.

* * *

THANKS to Steffy2106 For let me translate your story..

Bueno queridas amigas este es el nuevo Fic del que les habia hablado, espero sus Reviews que me hacen muy feliz besos..!


	2. Chapter 2

**  
Expect the unexpected **

**Historia de Steffy2106 yo solo la traduzco.**

Disclaimer: Los personajes aqui utilizados no me pertenecen. Pertenecen a su creadora Richelle Mead

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

Tan pronto como atravesé las puertas vi a Eddie Saludando en mi dirección y apuntando al asiento vacio a su lado.

_Awww bendito sea_! Pensé gentilmente trotando hacia el y sentándome mirando alrededor ya que algunos moroi, probablemente los que tenían un periodo libre o estaban saltándose las clases, vinieron a ver cual novato se les seria asignado. Alcance a ver a Lissa y a Christian mientras nos saludaban. Saludamos de vuelta y luego concentre mi atención en mis alrededores otra vez.

Todos los novatos ya estaban sentados y podíamos sentir la emoción de la novedad. Mi corazón se encogió un poco pensando en Mason y en como hubiera estado tan emocionado de estas aquí.

Le di una mirada rápida a Eddie y vi la misma sombra en sus ojos. Alcance su mano y la apreté gentilmente.

El me miro y sonrío tristemente. Nosotros nos entendiamos el uno al otro.

En ese instante Dimitri subió al escenario y le susurro algo rápidamente a Alberta en el oído luego miro en nuestra dirección de una manera Muy fría antes de Pararse, con los brazos detrás de su espalda detrás de Alberta.

"Wow luce súper molesto" Me susurro Eddie en el oído mientras Alberta estaba arreglando las cosas, tomando las carpetas y esas cosas. "¿Que le hiciste?" me pregunto bromeando.

"Nada, probablemente tiene el síndrome premenstrual o algo así" le dije encogiéndome de hombros.

Eddie Me miro con la boca abierta como si no esperara que hablara asi de Dimitri. Estallamos en risas antes de ser llamados al orden por un muy fuerte aclaramiento de garganta que venia del escenario donde Alberta estaba parada Con un micrófono.

Ella empezó su aburrida lectura del conjunto de reglas para el entrenamiento de campo, como nosotros teníamos que quedarnos junto a nuestros moroi y solo tendríamos los domingos libres. Seriamos atacados por Guardianes vestidos de negro completamente y que pretenderían ser Strigoi y de cómo debíamos pelear con ellos y darles con todo lo que teníamos.

En este momento, puedo ver una pequeña luz maliciosa en los ojos de algunos de mis queridos compañeros mientras probablemente estaban imaginando cual guardian sueñan con golpear.

Probablemente yo tenia exactamente la misma luz en mis ojos mientras me veía a mi misma pateando el trasero de Stan Alto.

_Yo le enseñare a meterse con Rose Hathaway! _Pense traviesamente.

Alberta Continuo en como cuando te asignan a tu Moroi, tienes que tomar tu paquete con la historia Familiar de El o Ella, una Estaca de entrenamiento, y como no debes quedarte por ahi merodeando, debes tomar tu moroi si esta aqui o ir a encontrarlo basandote en su horario.

A medida que Alberta empezó a llamar los nombres, Eddie se inclino hacia mí.

"Dios espero conseguir uno bueno" Dijo casi suplicando. "Me refiero a alguien que se lleve bien con Lissa y esas cosas" Añadió haciendo un puchero.

"Si eso espero!! Te extrañaría demasiado si ese no fuera el caso" Le susurre. "Bueno en el peor de los escenarios, Tendremos los domingos" dije tratando de animarlo.

"Bueno… Supongo pero es solo un dia pero sabes si me tocara Zeklos…"

"Oh ¿podrías dejar la puerta abierta en la noche así podría volverme un strigoi para patearle el trasero?" Le dije pretendiendo ser seria.

" Bueno puedo hacer eso solo si me promotes dejarme patearlo una o dos veces cuando este en el suelo." Me dijo con una carajada muy baja.

"Ok… pero lo hago solo porque te quiero" Añadi riendo también.

Eddie y yo desarrollamos una Muy fuerte relacion de hermanos desde lo que paso en Spokane 3 semanas atras.

Nosotros ya eramos muy buenos amigos pero el perdió a su mejor amigo y yo perdi a mi "novio" y estábamos tratando de protegernos y estar ahí el uno para el otro. La parte graciosa es que también amaba a Christian como a hermano incluso si prefiero ser apuñalada que reconocerlo. Pero eran dos tipos diferentes de amor de hermanos, uno era del tipo protector y cariñoso, y el otro era del tipo sarcástico competitivo por la atención de mami (o de Lissa) pero al final cuando lo necesitábamos, Nos apoyaríamos el uno al otro.

Spokane Si trajo mucho dolor y mucha pena y perdida a nuestras vidas pero también creo algunos lazos que durarían para siempre.

"Bueno si te hace Feliz… Te dejaría darle una paliza" Me dijo con una sonrisita maligna.

"Como si tu no lo disfrutarías, Yo.."

"Sr Castile" dijo Alberta claramente enojada.

Concentramos nuestra atención en la audiencia otra vez. Estaban todos mirándonos, ella probablemente ya lo había llamado algunas veces. Eddie se sonrojo y tropezó hacia el escenario y en ese momento Alberta dijo algo que nadie puedo haber esperado.

" Sr Castile estara a cargo de la Srta. Dragomir" Dijo apuntando hacia el guardian encargado de entregar los paquetes.

En ese momento Eddie se congelo en el escenario y se giro para mirarme.

"¿Que?" Escuche que Lissa Grito con sorpresa desde la parte de atrás del salón.

"que demo…" Empece a decir saltando de mi asiento pero dos fuertes manos me forzaron a sentarme de nuevo.

Eddie gano su compostura de nuevo y camino para buscar su paquete mirando su nombre porque estaba seguro de que era un error. Yo estaba muy segura de que era un error también pero cuando vi su expresión confusa y como el fue hacia lissa me di cuenta de que no era un error.

Volvi mi cabeza con una mirada furiosa y vi a Stan Mirandome enfurecido de vuelta.

"No hagas una Escena" me gruño bajito

Mire y a su lado estaba uno de los guardianes mas jóvenes Ian creo que era su nombre. Me veía de una manera muy rara. Su cuerpo tenso así como si estuviera listo para contenerme.

_Ellos sabian que reaccionaria mal y aun asi lo hicieron!_ Pense tan furiosa que me costaba respirar.

"Srta Hathaway" Llamo Alberta mientras me pare y camine al scenario mientras me imaginaba golpeándola por hacerme semejante truco. "Tu estarás a cargo del Sr. Ozera" dijo toda creída mientras le daba mi mirada de `me-la-vas-a-pagar´.

Tome el paquete y camine para pararme al lado de Christian.

"Hey Guardiana" dijo calladamente. Pero como vio que yo solo estaba ahi parade continuo. "Se supone que no nos debemos quedar aquí. Vamos".

"oh Callate chico fuego" le dije mirándolo feo "solo dame dos malditos minutos para lidiar con ellos!"

Me miro y asintió sabiendo que discutir conmigo no tendría ningún sentido.

Una vez que terminaron, Camine hacia Alberta y la vi suspirar y rodar los ojos.

"¿Cuando decidieron hacer eso? Arruinar mi vida y la de Lissa!?" le grite como un preámbulo.

"Rose" comenzó Dimitri en un tono suave para calmarme.

"¿Te Parece que estoy hablando contigo?" le dije bruscamente.

"No me hables asi! Entendido" Me dijo tan Friamente que en realidad me agarro desprevenida.

"Lo siento Guardian Belikov" dije mirando directamente a sus ojos para que pudiera ver que no lo sentía en absoluto.

Ellos comenzaron a explicarme que yo necesitaba entrenar con alguien con el cual no tuviera un lazo, que estar con Christian era estar seguir cerca de Lissa y que eso era bueno para ella también, el experimentar con otro guardian.

"Estupideces!" dije al final del discurso de Alberta.

Ella resoplo "No tienes otra opcion de todas maneras Rose" dijo cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho. "O aceptas tu asignación o abandonas y no te graduas".

"estupideces!" Dije mucho mas alto, dando media vuelta y saliendo furiosa del salón gritando mientras pasaba las puertas " Vámonos Chico fuego! Muévete"

Christian rodo los ojos y se quejo "esto será divertido…" murmuro pero yo pretendí que no había escuchado nada.

Atravese las clases de la mañana con Christian molesto y mi humor no mejoro mucho ni siquiera con Lissa y Eddie tratando de animarme.

Pero mientras el día pasaba, sabia que estaba siendo infantil y que era muy afortunada de que nuestro pequeño grupo estaba aun unido ya que íbamos a estar cuidándolos como un equipo la mayoría del tiempo de todas maneras.

Suspire mientras nos separábamos de Lissa y Eddie para ir a las clases de la tarde, las electivas.

"Lo siento" le dije a Christian.

El se encojio de hombros "esta Bien Rose, te conoco y honestamente tomare ese arranque como una demostración de amor".

"¿Declaración de Amor? ¿A quien?" Pregunte confusa mientras caminábamos por el jardín y nos sentábamos en una de las mesas para picnic ya que Christian tenía un periodo libre.

Nos sentamos uno en frente del otro mientras empezaba a comer el Sandwich que el había elegido por mi después de que se alimento.

El odiaba el pescado pero tomo el de atun porque sabia que era mi favorito. Eso era totalmente de la conducta de Christian.

El era un idiota un 85% del tiempo pero algunas veces haría algo que es lindo y tu recordarías porque lo amas como a un hermano.

"declaración de amor hacia mi por supuesto" dijo seriamente.

Casi me ahogo con el Sandwich. "ok chicho emo…" dije poniendo el Sandwich lejos. " ¿me puedes decir como tu desequilibrada cabeza resolvió esa?

"sip, veras tu siendo asignada a alguien mas que a Lissa, hubiera sido un 8 o 9 en la escala AF de Rose pero esta…" pensó por un segundo o dos. " esta no fue ni siquiera un 5! Eso significa que te importo!" Dijo como si tuviera un argumento tan solido y valido.

"escala AF?"

"Escala de Arranques de furia" dijo con una sonrisa.

"tu eres realmente algo… mas" Dije riéndome.

"Gracias" me dijo felizmente.

"si… no fue un cumplido" dije sarcásticamente mordiendo mi Sándwich.

"de cualquier manera es mejor para ti estar conmigo que con Ralph or Jesse no?" Pregunto poniendo sus codos en la mesa y descansando su barbilla en sus manos.

Hice un ruido de disgusto pero finalmente empecé a reírme. "no En realidad hubiera sido divertido ser guardian de alguno de ellos! Veras, podría empujarlos por las escaleras diciendo que quería protejerlos porque pensaba que nos atacaban."

"Oh eres malvada" Dijo con la voz llena de aprobación.

"Lo se… No me hagas sonrojarme" le dije fingiendo ingenuidad.

"Bueno pero olvidas la noche cuando tengas que dormir en el mismo cuarto que ellos" dijo haciendo una mueca.

"oh ewwww!!!" puse mi mano en mi boca. " Creo que acabo de vomitar un poco en mi boca!"

Se rio. " bueno a menos de que te gustaría tener sus manos por todo tu cuerpo"

"Muérdeme!" le dije bruscamente.

"No hay manera bebe estoy saliendo con tu mejor amiga" me dijo con un guiño.

"Yo puedo si quieres" dijo una voz profunda detrás de mi haciéndome temblar.

Adrian se sento a mi lado en el banco con una pierna a cada lado para estar de frente a mi costado.

"creo que paso" Dije sonrojándome un poco. Solo pensar en nuestro beso trajo un calor sobre mí.

Finalmente me permití mirarlo y sostuvimos la mirada por unos segundos mientras muchos sentimientos, mayormente lujuria y deseo de mi parte, pasaron entre nosotros. Yo quería que el me besara otra vez y mentalmente me patee por desearlo.

Christian nos miraba a Adrian y a mí una y otra vez. "In-co-mo-do" dijo claramente avergonzado. "Ok rose vamos a encontrarnos con Lissa antes de nuestra próxima clase" me dijo mientras se levantaba.

Yo asentí y me levante también, Adrian nos copio y camino con nosotros silenciosamente pero yo estaba super conciente de su presencia, mas de lo que había estado nunca.

Llegamos al salon justo cuando ellos estaban saliendo de el. Lissa y Christian tenían la proxima clase juntos asi que me di vuelta par aver a Adrian y ni siquiera me habia dado cuenta que estaba renuente a irme antes de que el se inclino hacia mi para susurrarme al oído.

"No estes tan triste Mi rose... Yo también pensare en ti" El rápida y discretamente beso mi frente antes de irse caminando.

* * *

THANKS to Steffy2106 For let me translate your story..

Gracias a todaas las que dejaron su review de verdad son la unica razon de que haya continuado no queria defraudarlas... Disculpen la tardanza el proximo cap estare subiendolo el viernes debido a que tengo clases en la universidad pero si adelanto en la semana tal vez lo suba antes..!  
Besos Andy..!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

El resto de la tarde paso en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Eddie y yo formamos equipos para cuidar a nuestros Moroi.

En realidad parecía ser bastante eficiente hacer equipo con alguien que conocías, querías y confiabas. Bueno era una clase diferente de amor por supuesto.

La clase de amor que sentía por Dimitri era peligroso, lleno de pasión. La clase de amor que pondría la vida de Lissa en peligro.

Lo que eddie y yo compartíamos estaba basando en confianza mutua y conocimiento. No necesitábamos hablar para comprendernos.

Detuvimos un ataque de 3 "strigoi" justo antes de la cena y pateamos sus traseros tan eficientemente que algunas de las personas que presencio la escena nos animo al final.

Por supuesto que no eran ningunos guardianes de alto nivel como Stan o Dimitri pero lo manejamos bastante bien. Totalmente en sintonía.

Yo estaba ahora parada en el pequeño baño del cuarto de Christian cambiándome a mis pijamas. Yo era bastante afortunada que Christian aun siendo visto como un Strigoi Wanna be, era rechazado por el resto de los estudiantes. El tenía el privilegio de tener una habitación para el solo e inclusive tenia el Privilegio extremo de tener su baño privado (si se podía llamar a este hueco baño). Arregle mis productos de baño en el pequeño espacio que Christian había dejado para mis cosas y me hizo sonreír.

El podía interpretar el Papel de "no-me-importa-una- mierda" pero yo sabia que le importaba y nos quería a todos, solo que era demasiado engreído para admitirlo. Estaba segura de eso porque yo era exactamente igual. Nosotros podíamos unirnos para promover la actitud sarcástica sabelotodo adolescente por toda América.

Cuando Salí del baño pude ver que Christian me había hecho una pequeña "cama" en el suelo junto a la de el. Puso dos Cobijas en el suelo para hacer un colchón y un gran Duvet encima.

Lo mire y sonreí ya que esa era exactamente la clase de cosas que tenia en mente cuando pensaba en lo dulce de Christian.

Christian estaba en su cama leyendo cuando alzo la vista.

"gracias" Dije sonriendo y apuntando al suelo. "eso fue muy dulce de tu parte" dije sinceramente.

"si lo que sea, no es gran cosa, No quiero que mi guardián se rompa la espalda y luego empiece a darme Lara por eso!" Dijo volviéndose presumido como sospechaba que odiaba ser asociado con el adjetivo Dulce en cualquier manera a menos que lissa estuviera involucrada. Pero yo sabia que si apreciaba el gesto.

Finalmente Christian me examino y estallo en risas.

"tu.. Tu... Luces como una idiota!" dijo señalando mi pijama "hasta ahi llego la guardián patea-traseros medio Psicópata!!" añadió mientras lagrimas de risa llenaban sus ojos.

Me mire a mi misma y no pude hacer mas que reírme con el. Estaba usando mi pijama de franela que eran tanto suaves como tibias pero era cierto el estampado era ridículo pero era un regalo de lissa. Estaba bastante segura que las compro solo para tener un buen ataque de risa pero eran demasiado fantásticas para usar.

La pijama era un rosado bebe y habían conejos voladores por todos lados. Conejos voladores con rosas en sus pequeñas patas. Después de que nuestra risa empezara a disminuir me senté en mi cama y sacudí la cabeza.

"bueno no podemos decir que tu luces tan inteligente chico Fuego!" dije señalando su ropa.

Estaba usando unos Boxers negros que estaban chocando con sus piernas blancas y una franela de color marfil con mangas largas donde estaba escrito "_chico emo, guarda el drama para tu lissa" _

"hey tu me compraste esta franela!" dijo pretendiendo estar herido.

"lo se!" dije con un guiño. " una orden especial en línea! Pero nunca soñé con que la usarías!" añadí sinceramente

"nunca pretendí hacerlo pero… " se sonrojo ligeramente " me la probé ya sabes, y era tan tibia y suave… " dijo perdiendo el hilo.

"ves" dije con una sonrisa " igual que yo somos los tontos en Pijamas!" Añadí mientras finalmente me deslizaba bajo el duvet.

" no hay nadie en este mundo con el que preferiría ser tontos en pijamas!" dijo con sarcasmo poniendo su libro a un lado y apagando la luz.

"yo también te quiero" dije poniéndome de lado, mi espalda hacia el.

El suspiro "Buenas noches Rose."

Estaba empezando a caer dormida cuando Christian hablo otra vez.

"Umm Rose?" pregunto sospechosamente

"hmmm" dije simplemente asombrada por su incomodidad. Eso era tan no de Christian.

"Hay algo entre Ivashkov y tu?" pregunto finalmente.

Mis ojos se abrieron de golpe y pude sentir mis mejillas tornándose rojo oscuro, me puse bastante feliz de que estaba oscuro y que estaba de espaldas a el.

"Bueno no que yo sepa en verdad" Dije tratando de pretender que me burlaba de el. "que te da esa idea tan alucinada? Añadi mientras mi corazon se aceleraba.

_Calmate Rose! No es crime de todas maneras_! Pensé mientras tomaba una gran bocanada de aire. Finalmente me voltee a ver a Christian que estaba contemplando el techo.

"nah es tonto!" dijo riéndose de si mismo. " yo solo… No lo se". Sacudió su cabeza " es como si… cuando se miraron el uno al otro en la mesa… olvídalo" se rió " Probablemente si estoy Alucinando" añadió volteando para mirarme en el piso. "Gracias por salvarme la vida hoy" añadió con una sonrisa.

Sonrei. " De nada Chico Fuego. Buenas noches Christian" ; añadí cerrando los ojos.

"Buenas noches Rose" dijo acostándose de nuevo en su cama.

Cerca de 5 minutos después, soñaba, estaba en el patio de atrás del resort y era verano, el sol se sentía muy bien en mi piel. Estaba usando el top de un bikini y un par de shorts.

Sabía que Adrián estaría aquí en cualquier minuto. Solo el podría hacerme usar un short tan ajustado y diminutos. El quería mi cuerpo y era bastante claro. Al menos el no estaba pretendiendo que le importaba, al menos el no podía romper mi corazón ya que no lo tenia y no tenia que sentirme culpable como me sentía con mason porque yo sabia que Adrián tampoco me amaría. Jamas.

Era el "acuerdo" perfecto. Me senté en una silla y cerré mis ojos y deje que el sol calentara mi rostro.

"hey mi pequeña dhamphir" Dijo Adrián animado cerca de mi oído. Me imagine que estaba sentando en una silla junto a la mía.

"Hey!" dije con mi sonrisa come hombres todavía manteniendo los ojos cerrados. Después de un momento, sentí la palma de su mano gentilmente acariciar mi mejilla.

"abre los ojos Rose" dijo suavemente cerca de mi oído.

Su aliento caliente me hizo temblar mientras lentamente abría mis ojos y volteaba la cabeza para mirarle, mi cara a solo centímetros de la suya.

"hey" dijo de nuevo con la voz llena con lo que pensé era deseo.

"hey" dije manteniendo mis ojos en los de el. "como estuvo tu tarde?"

El se encojio de hombre brevemente "Lenta… te extrañe" dijo honestamente. " tu pensaste en mi?" pregunto curioso "aunque sea un poco?"

Sonreí y decidí ser tan honesta como el había sido. No había necesidad de pretender con el ya que no estábamos construyendo nada y tampoco había nada que destruir.

"En realidad, si lo hice. Mucho mas de lo que esperaba" añadí no pudiendo controlar el ligero sonrojo mientras vi. una sonrisa aparecer en su rostro. " eres un besador excepcional lo sabias?" pregunte honestamente. " probablemente tienes bastante experiencia! Añadi.

"mucha menos por la que la gente me da crédito" dijo serio lo cual me sorprendió "pero" sonrió de nuevo " todo depende de a quien estés besando" añadió con un guiño haciéndome sonrojar otra vez.

Yo Estaba a punto de decir algo inteligente cuando se volvió serio nuevamente.

"cual sea la razón por la que una persona te da lo que estabas deseando…" dijo confundiéndome " bueno o malo… aun es bueno tomarlo."

Lo mire confundida. El sacudió su cabeza y beso la punta de mi nariz. Ese fue un gesto afectuoso que me asombro.

"bueno voy a salir de tu cabeza ahora" dijo con alguna clase de anhelacion que no pude comprender en su voz. " pero pensare en ti y no puedo esperar para verte mañana".

"Yo tampoco puedo esperar" Dije sorprendida de que en realidad si lo sentía y entonces todo empezó a desvanecerse y Adrián desapareció.

* * *

Era poco después del desayuno, estábamos caminando nosotros 4, Lissa Christian Eddie y yo, para ir a la clase de cálculo avanzado que esos dos cerebritos estaban tomando.

Incluso si yo no estuviera en realidad estudiando con ellos ya sabía que mi cerebro trataría de escapar.

Lissa estaba peleando con Christian acerca de que me hizo dormir en el suelo y de que pudo haber compartido su cama conmigo ya que todos sabían que nosotros éramos como hermano y hermana!

No pude evitar el reír al mirar el aspecto sospechoso y asombrado en la cara de Christian. Eddie en la cama gemela vacía en el cuarto de lissa así que Christian no podía realmente discutir con ella. estábamos a punto de entrar en el salón cuando una voz nos detuvo.

"rose podría hablar un momento contigo?" Pregunto Dimitri fríamente. Era una pregunta pero ciertamente no sonaba como una.

Mire a Eddie que me miro a mí.

"El puede hacerse cargo de los dos por un momento o no? Pregunto con un tono amenazante lo que tomo a Eddie por sorpresa por un momento. Esta era una ranura en su control.

"yo…yo.. supongo" dijo mirándome con ojos suplicantes diciendo algo como "_por favor haz que se vaya"_.

"No habrá ningún ataque en este salón en la próxima hora conozco la planeacion." añadió cruzando sus brazos encima de su pecho.

Los demás debieron haber percibido la ira entre nosotros también ya que podía sentir simpatía a través del lazo con lissa. Incluso podía verlo en los ojos de Christian.

"Ok esta bien guardián Belikov." Dije asintiendo y guiñándole a Eddie para hacerle saber que estaba bien no era como si hubiera algo que el pudiera hacer al respecto.

Di unos pocos pasos y me recline mi espalda a la pared tratando de parecer de lo más casual.

"Acabas de guiñarle?" en un susurro mientras la puerta del salón se cerraba.

Rodé mis ojos "OH lo siento! No sabia que guiñar estaba en contra de las políticas del colegio. Gracias por informarme" dije con la voz llena de sarcasmo.

Dimitri puso sus brazos a cada lado de mí, y se inclino hacia delante un poco. El corredor estaba desierto pero aun así era totalmente riesgoso para el hacer eso.

"para con la actitud!" me gruño su nariz flameando con ira.

"pero yo no estoy dándole ninguna actitud guardián Belikov" dije inocentemente "esa es simplemente quien soy!"

El suspiro con exasperación y quito sus manos. "sígueme" dijo fríamente y me llevo al área detrás de las mesas de picnic, escondidos de los ojos del publico. Me quede un poco más alejada de el de lo que me hubiera gustado, pero era lo mejor. Se dio la vuelta para mirarme y se reclino encima del tronco de un árbol.

" espere por ti esta mañana pero no apareciste para el entrenamiento!" dijo con un tono acusatorio.

Yo subí mis cejas en sorpresa como si no esperara esa pregunta.

" oh! Bueno…" cruce mis brazos encima de mi pecho " Eso es bastante simple y discutible en áreas publicas." sacudí la cabeza. " tengo una asignación que es 24/6 y yo solo tengo 24 horas al día así que… no puedo meter las lecciones de entrenamiento. Lo siento.! Pero te prometo que si la madre naturaleza puede añadir una o mas horas encontrare un lugar para ti." Dije orgullosa de cómo sonaba mi voz porque realmente le agradecía a dios o quien sea por eso. Ver a Dimitri estaba rompiéndome el corazón cada vez, haciéndome sentir barata y demasiado humana.

" necesitare ver a kirova, acerca de eso" dijo asintiendo en aprobación como si estuviera aliviado de escuchar mi justificación.

" Bueno si me disculpa" dije volteando para regresar " tengo un lugar donde necesito estar."

"Detente!." Grito tan furiosamente que hizo que los pájaros volaran alejándose con miedo.

Yo salte casi 3 metros en el aire. " Por dios!" Grite girando con una mano encima de mi corazón. "estas demente?" pregunte con los ojos abiertos

"probablemente... pero me debes algo de respeto. Yo soy tu instructor!" dijo señalándome con el dedo. " y tu deberías detenerte con esta actitud de Rose Hathaway sabelotodo que solo es buena poner en escena cuando la cosas no salen a tu manera!" dijo orgulloso de su argumento.

"_oh maldito.. __no tu no dijiste eso!" _ pensé mientras me llenaba la ira. Resople. " mira quien habla!" dije cruzando mis brazos imitando su posición.

Dimitri negó con la cabeza. " estas actuando como una niña Rose! En este momento no estas ni siquiera en 4to grado!"

"Bueno yo soy una niña no?" Pregunte malvadamente "Lo has dicho tu mismo"

"No lo sentía, era solo.."

" Por supuesto que no lo hacías.!" Dije con un resoplido " Tu siempre te arrepientes de lo que dices que lo _haces!_" lo dije de una manera en la que ambos supiéramos de lo que estaba hablando. " ves las cosas diferentemente de acuerdo a tu humor. soy una niña la mayoría del tiempo pero No soy una niña cuando tienes tu lengua metida hasta mi garganta huh?!" pregunte retóricamente.

Dimitri palideció. Tomo dos rápidos pasos y me envolvió con un brazo alrededor de mi cintura, trate de liberarme pero el apretó su abrazo.

"No me odies por favor" dijo sonando tan triste que deje de moverme y lo mire.

Su mascara de tranquilidad estaba abajo y pude ver ambas su anhelacion y el dolor en sus ojos y escucharlo en su voz. "lo entenderás… Algún día lo entenderás" me dijo tomando mi mejilla con su mano libre. " Pero por Favor Roza no actúes así… no me odies! No puedo vivir con la idea de que me ignores, de que no te importe, contigo odiándome."

Tomo toda la fuerza de voluntad que tenia para no besarlo ahi mismo en el sitio, pero el no estaba diciéndome que le importaba, que me quería.

"Pero no podemos estar juntos?" Pregunte mirandolo

El puso su frente contra la mía y cerró sus ojos.

"No no podemos" susurro.

En ese momento escuche a alguien aclarar su garganta y Dimitri me dejo ir al momento.

Era Adrián en una muy clara posición de desaprobación. vi. algo que paso rápidamente por su cara. Era dolor y celos me imagine pero se borro tan rápido que no pude estar segura. Dimitri asintió hacia Adrián y luego me miro.

"necesito ver a Kirova" dijo pero sus ojos expresaban la advertencia que necesitaba que yo callara a Adrián. " Recuerda lo que te dije Rose" añadió mientras se iba en dirección al edificio administrativo.

"quería verte" dijo Adrián mientras encogía los hombros. " Bueno supongo que pelea de la feliz pareja no duro mucho, ya están juntos de nuevo entonces? Bueno estoy feliz por ti" dijo mientras se giraba para irse.

Corri detrás de el.

"espera!" dije poniendo una mano en su hombro para detenerlo. "no es lo que piensas" dije con una pequeña sonrisa.

Adrián alzo una ceja sin creerlo.

"Bueno se como lucia pero no estamos juntos de nuevo lo juro y…" tome un paso atrás. "y no te debo nada de cualquier manera!" dije arrugando la frente. " Yo…Tu sabias como me sentía, todavía me siento con respecto a el." _Además como puedes volver a estar junto con alguien con quien no tenias nada en primer lugar?_ Me pregunte a mi misma.

El sonrió pero no dijo una palabra. Camino hacia mi y me dio un pequeño beso en los labios. " Te veo después mi Rose" dijo antes de dar la vuelta para irse y dejarme congelada y probablemente luciendo como una idiota en el medio del camino.

* * *

:D gracias por leer..! historia original de Steffy2106 yo solo la traduzco..! Como se preparan para Spirit bound?!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

" esa película fue tan mala! Pensé que me sacaría los ojos!" le dije a Christian mientras caminábamos de vuelta a su dormitorio desde el área común.

Era viernes por la noche y no había visto a Adrián desde el pequeño incidente del martes, y tengo que admitir, de alguna manera llena de vergüenza, que estaba sintiéndome impaciente por el. Sabia por Lissa que el no estaba en el campus el miércoles ni el jueves ya que tenia negocios que atender en la corte, pero aun así, _el no me contacto ni nada ni siquiera en sueños.! _Pensé sorprendidamente triste pero Christian me trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

"No se suponía que la vieras de todas maneras tu eras mi guardián no mi cita!" dijo intentando hacer una broma pero estaba de muy mal humor como para que fuera creíble. " además estabas tan perdida en tus propios pensamientos que te perdiste la mitad de la película!"

Yo si me perdí la mitad de la película dado que estaba resbalando constantemente en la mente de Lissa solo para ver, bueno pretendía que era la razón, de que ellos estaban bien. Pero yo solo quería mirarlo a el, a sus profundos ojos esmeraldas, su labio inferior con la ligera suplica…

_Detente rose!!_ Sacudi mi cabeza.

"Bueno fue dulce" dije sarcásticamente. " oh por favor, yo se que estar de mal humor es la descripción del trabajo de `_como ser un chico emo_' pero dame un respiro" dije dándole un codazo juguetón. "Sabes que no hay nada ocurriendo entre ellos, y que a ella se le ocurrió la idea del horario para hacerte sentir mejor" añadí un poco mas seriamente.

El simplemente asintió aun haciendo un mueca ligera pero yo podía ver que el estaba sintiéndose mejor y yo estaba siendo una hipócrita ya que yo estaba enfurruñada también pero Era un poco mas discreta.

Tan pronto como llegamos al cuarto de Christian, el pidió el cuarto de baño y yo tome la ventaja de estar sola para meterme en la mente de Lissa, pero ella ya estaba en su cuarto hablando con Eddie acerca del poco tiempo con el que anunciaron el banquete de este sábado por la reina misma y ella estaba bastante entusiasmada por la idea y Eddie también lo estaba.

Estaba complacida con que hubiera decidido ir ya que realmente necesitaba la distracción. Todos necesitábamos un poco de distracción pero como la presencia de los dhamphirs no era obligatoria, y dado que si decidíamos no asistir haría que nuestro día libre empezara justo después de clases el sábado y no solo durante el domingo en la mañana yo aproveche la ocasión. podía tanto como evitarme una noche aburrida con la reina y ganarme una noche de libertad? No había mucho en lo que pensar.

Christian me dejo mi espacio en el baño y yo me sentí agradecida otra vez de que teníamos un baño privado porque realmente necesitaba pensar bajo la muy tibia agua esta noche. Estaba demasiado estresada y mis músculos me dolían en acuerdo. Mientras estaba bajo el agua caliente puse mi frente contra las cerámicas azules de la pared de la ducha y hacia algunos ejercicios de respiración.

Estaba molesta con Adrián por ignorarme el resto de la semana ya que no se veía tan molesto el martes y yo estaba molesta conmigo misma por dejar que su actitud me lastimara.

"quien se cree que es? No le prometí nada solo fue un maldito beso!" dije en voz alta pero lo suficientemente bajo para mantenerlo fuera del alcance auditivo. "maldito ivashkov.!"

Finalmente Salí de la ducha y vi un pequeño pedazo de papel que sobresalía levemente del bolsillo trasero de mi pantalón y me queje.

Hoy fue un día bastante malo pero cuando Alberta me encontró durante el almuerzo para decirme que Kirova y Dimitri pensaban que mi entrenamiento debería continuar incluso durante la experiencia de campo y que yo iba a ser excusada una hora al día durante el ejercicio para seguir con el entrenamiento, Domingos incluidos y de que todos los Guardias tenían instrucciones de no atacar a Christian o a Lissa durante esta hora. Eso me puso más deprimida ya que sabia que por una hora cada noche tenía que enfrentar la causa de mi corazón roto.! Hasta ahí llegaron las intenciones de mantenerme alejada de el.!

además el era lo bastante cobarde para mandar a Alberta a decírmelo! Estaba justo al lado de Stan ahora en mi lista de guardianes a los que me encantaría golpear hasta la inconciencia.

Cuando trepe la cama al lado de Christian este me disparo una mirada.

"mira quien esta toda Enfurruñada ahora?" dijo con una sonrisa engreída. "tratando de ser `emo chica'?? estas demasiado dañada para eso!" dijo con una pequeña carcajada.

"a si? Bueno se requiere uno para conocer a otro!" le conteste ajustando las cobijas con arrepentimiento. " supongo que el póster de chico emo con el que estoy pasando mis días y noches esta empezando a pegarme su actitud" añadí dándole la espalda " o tal vez son tus estupidas películas que están empezando a comerme el cerebro" añadí feliz de que no pudiera ver mi sonrisa.

" Bueno no había mucho que comerse en primer lugar" dijo tratando de sonar serio y lo patee en la pierna.

"oouch!" se quejo.

"si bueno mejor cállate chico fuego o la próxima será un poco mas arriba y en un área mas… central!" dije a través de dientes apretados.

"eso haría a Lissa Realmente REALMENTE infeliz" lo dijo tan seriamente que mi boca se abrió y estalle en risas.

"Ewww por favor! No quiero pensar en Eso!!" me queje todavía riéndome mirándolo.

"Bueno tu comenzaste!" dijo descaradamente. " y si me lastimas Lissa me va a dar la aprobación para que vuelvas a dormir en el piso"

Estaba apunto de decirle que dormir en el piso era mejor que a su lado pero no era cierto. El tenía una cama bastante grande (queen Size) con un muy cómodo colchón. Lissa se quejaba tanto acerca de cómo éramos tan infantiles por no compartir la cama e incluso con nuestras bromas pesadas acerca de cómo ella quería que su mejor amiga durmiera con su novio ella no cambio de parecer.

La primera noche fue bastante incomoda al principio, pero ahora, era como un habito, era la cuarta noche y era realmente como un hermano y hermana compartiendo su cama o como una chica compartiendo su cama con su amigo gay.

Solo unas pocas personas podían comprender nuestro grupo realmente. El incidente de Spokane y todo eso creo algo entre nosotros. Éramos una familia, inusual eso seguro pero una familia sin embargo. Tanto Lissa como Eddie no pensaban nada de que compartiera una cama con christian y estaba bastante segura de que a Adrián tampoco le importaría, el probablemente ni se preocupaba por mi así que. Ya no era una novedad.

Yo dormía en el lado justo al lado de la puerta porque en la muy muy baja posibilidad de Guardianes/Strigoi Rompiendo la puerta necesitaba ser con la que se encontraran cara a cara pero entonces, seria un Fastidio explicar por que estábamos durmiendo en la misma cama. Eso causaría un muy interesante chisme.

Suspire y regrese a la realidad para encontrar a Christian mitad sentado con la laptop en sus piernas pero estaba examinando mi cara.

"que va mal Rose?" Pregunto con solicitud lo que era raro en el pero desde Spokane el estaba bajando su guardia mas y mas a menudo conmigo también. "tu pareces preocupada por algo… Puedo ayudarte?" pregunto y yo vi que en realidad queria ayudar.

Le sonrei. " No esta bien de verdad es solo... Estoy un poco confundida acerca de algunas cosas que no son tan importantes pero que necesito resolver por mi misma pero no es importante lo prometo." _Es solo mi corazon!_ Añadi para mi misma.

El asintió y me sonrió. "Okay, mientras sepas que estoy aquí" dijo cerrando su laptop y poniéndola en el suelo.

"Yo si lo se" dije sinceramente " e igualmente tu sabes eso también huh?" pregunte

El asintió. "lo se"; apago las luces "Buenas noches Rose".

"Buenas noches chico fuego" dije voteandome a un lado para mirar hacia la puerta.

Y cuando empecé a soñar, supe instantáneamente que no era mi sueño mientras estaba parada en un jardín botánico enorme que nunca había visto antes y el sol era tan brillante que casi cegaba pero estaba jugando con las flores tan hermosamente que era casi mágico.

Mire alrededor tratando de encontrar a Adrián y luego el apareció arriba en un pequeño camino.

El sol estaba en su cara, y fuera tu tipo o no, no se podía negar que el era un hombre muy hermoso con facciones casi perfectas. Tenia una muy bien diseñada mandíbula, nariz derecha, grandes ojos color esmeralda con largas y abundantes pestañas. también tenia unos bien diseñados labios, el inferior era un poco mas lleno lo cual causaba un muy pequeño puchero, una invitación real para besar y también sabia por experiencia que esos labios eran tan suaves como la seda, igual que su cabello que era marrón pero en esta brillante luz se podían ver unos discretos reflejos dorados. También tenía una pequeña cicatriz en la esquina de la mandíbula.

_Uh… tendré que preguntarle acerca de eso algún día_. Pensé

Ahora miraba su cuerpo. Era realmente alto, no tan alto como Dimitri pero fácilmente media un metro ochenta. Estaba usando un short de kakis de color crema y una franela verde que combinaba con sus ojos. Mire a sus brazos y estaba sorprendida al notar que era mucho mas muscular de lo que pensaba. Bueno, si había notado que estaba lejos de ser el típico lánguido moroi pero ahora, también notaba que era algo que había ganado por pasar numerosas horas en el Gym ya que notaba que sus piernas eran bastante musculares también. Mis ojos demoraron en el piso y note que estaba descalzo y no pude evitar pensar que los azulejos deberían estar quemando debajo de este sol.

_Tan lindos pies_! Pensé queriendo cachetearme a mi misma. _Que pasa contigo?! Desde cuando consideras que los pies son lindos!! _

Finalmente concentre mi atención en su cara otra vez y el me sonrió pero yo no sonreí de vuelta.

"No te gusta este lugar?" pregunto mientras caminaba hacia mi, pero deteniéndose pocos metros a distancia. "es el jardín de mi abuela" añadió seriamente.

"es precioso" dije sinceramente " Casi mágico" añadí mientras miraba alrededor.

"pero pareces infeliz" dijo curiosamente " acaso hay algo mal?" pregunto mientras ponía su cabeza de lado, dando otro paso hacia mi.

"no pretendas que importa, como si te importara!" estalle arrepintiéndome al momento de haber mostrado que su ausencia me molestaba.

"Por supuesto que importa!" dijo como si fuera realmente absurdo. " y si me importa" añadió intentando alcanzarme con una rosa en su mano. "Una Rosa para mi Rose" dijo tentativamente.

Resople "No fui tu Rose esta semana!" dije desafiante cruzando mis brazos sobre mi pecho para demostrarle que no tenia intención de tomar la Rosa.

"fue una semana realmente ocupada Rose. Tuve negocios que atender y que no pude atrasar mucho mas pero SI te extrañe." Dijo sinceramente "pense en ti cada dia."

"Hubiera sido bueno saberlo…" murmure mirando hacia abajo.

El suspiro, cerro la distancia entre nosotros y tomo mi cara con ambas manos.

"Lo siento, de verdad" dijo besando la punta de mi nariz "y si te extrañe, todavía te extraño" me acario con sus pulgares. "Necesito verte, necesito besarte, tenerte entre mis brazos" dijo con la voz llena de emociones.

Mis ojos quedaron atrapados con los suyos. "Cuando?" pregunte sin darme cuenta que habia hablado.

"Que te parece ahora?"Pregunto y su voz estaba llena de anticipación

"Ahora?" casi grite. "El edificio para invitados esta demasiado lejos del Dormitorio de Christian no puedo cruzar el campus y..." me mordi el labio inferior mientras pensaba. "quizas no sea la mejor idea o la mas segura estar en un cuarto a solas contigo".

Se rio. "si quizas tengas razon. Bueno puedo ir a visitarte yo entonces." Dijo aun sosteniendo mi cara.

"Pero es de día afuera" dije preocupada por el. " Yo.. no… necesitas quedarte donde estas no quiero que te lastimes."

"No verte me lastimara mas" añadió con tal mirada que hizo que mi pecho se apretara. Yo sabía que estaba más que todo Flirteando conmigo para meterme en su cama, esa era solo la lujuria hablando, pero de cualquier manera se sentía bien.

"Ok…" dije descansando mis manos en sus antebrazos pensando. _Piensa Rose Piensa_… Pensé. Después de unos cuantos minutos le golpee el brazo, abriendo los ojos.

"Lo tengo!!" dije saltando de anticipación.

El dio su profunda, juguetona carcajada que me encantaba.

Le di un itinerario que seguir que estaba mayormente cubierto de árboles y le dije que me esperara abajo del árbol de roble ya que tenia 3 enormes ramas intrincadas y juntas y harían muy buen refugio del sol además estaba bastante cerca del dormitorio.

"Ok, me encuentro contigo en 10 minutos" Dijo besando mi frente. Después se inclino y me susurro al oído "Despiértate"

Mis ojos se abrieron de golpe, ligeramente voltee para encontrar a Christian profundamente dormido.

_Dios el de verdad babea cuando esta dormido_!! Pensé con una sonrisa pensando en cuantos comentarios podría usar eso en su contra.

Salí de la cama tan calladamente como pude para no despertarlo. De repente recordé que nuestras chaquetas estaban dentro del armario que sonaba fuerte y estaría destinada a despertarlo.

Suspire. _No importa la chaqueta._ Pense

Me puse los zapatos de entrenamiento y Salí a hurtadillas por la puerta. Nos estábamos quedando en el último Cuarto del corredor , el cual estaba cerca de la ventana ya que ese piso solo tenía una. Tenía suerte de que la habitación estaba en el primer piso. Usaria el canal para bajar... Era pan comido. El problema era el frió pero supuse que usando mi pijama de Franela, y el sol brillante afuera y solo con 100 yardas que recorrer estaría bien... estaba equivocada.

Corrí hacia el árbol por dos razones. Primero porque estaba apurada por ver a Adrián y segundo por el viento frío que se sentía como si miles de agujas atravesaran mi piel.

Cuando lo vi, envuelto en su largo abrigo caro de cashmere, con una amplia sonrisa en la cara, deje de pensar en el frío y le sonreí de vuelta.

"hey!" dije deteniéndome en frente de el ya que no quería que saliera de su sitio protegido.

"Elegante" dijo mirando hacia abajo y apuntando hacia mis pijamas.

Me sonroje ya que me estaba poniendo un poco tímida. Las pijamas estaban recién lavadas y estaba realmente complacida de usarlas, Pero era la que tenia los conejos voladores.

"No no seas tímida" me dijo seriamente "De verdad me gustan, No me importaría despertar al lado de esta pijama cada mañana" añadió mirando a lo lejos.

En ese momento el viento me hizo temblar y el entendimiento pasó por sus ojos.

"Rose!!" dijo exasperado "sin chaqueta? Por Favor!" Negó con la cabeza en señal de desaprobación mientras empezaba a desabrochar el abrigo.

"No no hagas eso!" le dije deteniéndolo ya que estaba a punto de quitárselo. Yo me estaba congelando pero seguía siendo mucho mas resistente que lo un duro moroi como el pudiera ser.

sonrió, puso sus manos en los bolsillos del abrigo y lo abrió ampliamente. "quizás podemos compartirlo" dijo sonriendo aun mas enseñando sus dientes, colmillos incluidos.

"Me encanta esa idea!" dije apurándome hacia sus brazos abiertos envolviendo mis brazos alrededor de su cintura mientras el cerraba el abrigo.

Descanso su mejilla en mi cabeza, suspirando de alegría mientras yo descansaba mi oído en su corazón escuchando los lentos sonidos de sus latidos.

Estuvimos así y el parecía lo suficientemente contento con solo abrazarme lo que no encajaba con la teoría de `quiero tu cuerpo' pero quizás era solo un truco.

Después de un rato decidí que nos habíamos conectado lo suficiente ya que no necesitaba reemplazar, o tratar de reemplazar mi adicción a Dimitri con alguien más.

Me puse de puntitas y empecé a besar su mandíbula ligeramente. Él gimió y se inclinó para encontrar mis labios. _Que beso!!_ Pense mientras corrientes electricas pasaban por mi cuerpo.

Estaba empezando a sentir que ese primer beso había sido tan bueno por toda la ira que estaba sintiendo y porque era una novedad pero estaba tan equivocada ya que ese segundo fue incluso mejor!.

Finalmente nos apartamos renuentemente pero los dos necesitábamos aire. Beso mi frente.

" Te prometo que de verdad si te extrañe" dijo en contra de mis labios. " y no puedo esperar para verte toda arreglada y vestida elegante para el banquete de mañana en la noche" añadió presionando su cuerpo un poco mas contra el mió. Su calor corporal era la gloria.

"si acerca de eso…" empecé a acariciar su espalda. " No voy a ir. Me refiero a que bueno necesito una noche para relajarme y gracias a Dios que Lissa me esta dejando fuera del asunto esta vez ella sabe cuanto odio esos eventos pero…" sonreí y lo bese rápidamente ya que todavía estaba inclinado hacia mi. " Eres mas que bienvenido a acompañarme esa noche" dije descaradamente. _Que es mejor que una noche completa de besos con un chico que no esta esperando ganar tu corazón?_ añadí para mi misma.

" me estas matando" me gruño frustrado.

Me solté rápidamente queriendo romper el abrazo pero el apretó su agarre contra mi espalda. " Bueno si soy tanta carga por favor no te preocupes!"

"oh mi dios… sensible" dijo besando mi frente otra vez. " Me gustaría! Pero solo para que lo sepas no hay lugar en el mundo en el que prefiera estar que contigo."

Rodé mis ojos. "esta bien no necesitas ponerte cursi" dije envolviendo su espalda con mis brazos otra vez y volviendo a presionar la oreja a su pecho.

"No pero tengo que asistir porque sino mi tía estará súper molesta y nunca escuchare el final del asunto." Dijo sacando la mano del bolsillo para acariciar mi cabello suavemente. " Pero sabes que, tan pronto como reconozcan mi presencia me escapare y me uniré a ti esta bien?" dijo animadamente.

"si eso esta bien" dije besando su pecho.

El suspiro y aflojo su agarre. " se esta haciendo tarde mi Rose y no quiero que seas un desastre mañana. Quiero que le patees el trasero a algunos guardianes!" añadió riéndose.

Renuentemente me solté y Salí de su abrigo.

"Buenas noches" dijo besándome rápidamente. "Dulces sueños" añadió luciendo totalmente en paz.

"Buenas noches" dije mientras volteaba para irme, y de espaldas a el añadí " Yo también te extrañe".

Corrí de vuelta a los dormitorios y estaba empezando a subir por el canal cuando escuche a alguien detrás de mí aclarar su garganta.

Maldito Karma! Pense saltando ya que sabia perfectamente quien era.

Mire detrás de mi " Guardián Belikov" dije.

Me miro con furia, celos y reprobación. Saco un pequeño aparato del bolsillo de su abrigo.

"Petrov es Belikov. Puedes revisar si el esta con la Princesa Vasilisa En este momento por favor." Le ladro al aparatito.

Oí a Alberta decir " yendo en este momento!"

Cruce los brazos encima de mi pecho. " Vas a reportarme con Kirova"

El espero un poco mas enfurruñado.

"debes hacerlo… Es lo que debes hacer como profesional" añadí ya que sabia que probablemente tendría que llorar hasta que no tuviera ojos para safarme de esta pero Kirova aun estaba impresionada con mi valiente actuación en Spokane.

Siguió enfurruñado con la expresión dura en su rostro. " Esta en su cuarto y dado a su cara de dormido diría que no se ha movido" dijo Alberta a través del aparatito.

Dimitri lucia ambas sorprendido y sospechoso. Así que ahora investigaría un poco más. Estoy muy segura que seria divertido ver su cara si se entera que me estaba besando con Adrián pero crearía demasiados problemas para el y para mi.

Temblé, estaba teniendo frío otra vez, el calor corporal de Adrián estaba desapareciendo.

Dimitri empezó a quitarse el abrigo pero lo detuve levantando mi mano.

"detente! O me llevas donde Kirova ahora y me delatas o me dejas volver a subir" añadí señalando el canal. " De cualquier manera no estaré afuera por mucho mas tiempo."

El suspiro y levanto las manos a manera de rendirse. " No voy a delatarte con Kirova Rose" dijo con una expresión clara de exasperación.

Lo mire y el probablemente se dio cuenta que estaba acercándome arriba cuando negó con la cabeza. " puedes irte si en realidad es lo que quieres" añadió tan triste que me hizo detener un segundo.

"Gracias" dije tratando de sonar amable mientras empezaba a subir por el canal ya que no sabia que mas podría decirse el había dicho claramente que las cosas entre nosotros no podían cambiar.

Llegue al cuarto muy silenciosamente y estaba complacida de oír a Christian respirar profundamente cuando me acomodaba de nuevo en la cama.

_Soy toda una ninja patea traseros!!_ Pensé con una sonrisa mientras me ponía de mi lado para dormir.

"Oh por si acaso Rose" Dijo Christian con voz soñolienta " te preguntare a donde desapareciste por las ultimas dos horas en la mañana. Solo piensa en una Excusa creíble" añadió y simplemente volvió a dormir.

Maldición!! Pensé antes de que mi cansancio me hiciera caer profundamente dormida.

* * *

THANKS to Steffy2106 For let me translate her story.

Gracias a Steffy2106 por dejarme traducir su historia. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Historia de Steffy2106 yo solo la traduzco.**

Disclaimer: Los personajes aqui utilizados no me pertenecen. Pertenecen a su creadora Richelle Mead

* * *

**Chapter 5:**

Maldito invierno de Montana pensé apurándome en el regreso a mi cuarto. Después de ayudar a Lissa a arreglarse para la noche, iba de regreso a mi cuarto a relajarme por fin.

Esta mañana fue incomoda Pero Christian me salvo el trasero una vez mas.

* * *

"_me refiero a que ellos simplemente aparecieron así, Alberta casi rompe la puerta" Dijo Eddie sacudiendo su cabeza, durante el desayuno. _

"_si!! __Dijo lissa mirándome con el cejo fruncido. "Fue difícil volver a dormir después de eso. Fue una endemoniada descarga de adrenalina y ni siquiera estaban pretendiendo ser Strigoi ni nada" dijo mirando a Christian rápidamente " fue como si estuvieran revisando si Eddie y yo Estábamos en la cama, no te parece que es súper Raro? Le pregunto. _

_Christian mantuvo sus ojos en el bol de cereal y se encogió de hombros ligeramente. "Sabes probablemente estaban realizando un chequeo al azar para ver que los novatos están cumpliendo las reglas." Añadió con satisfacción. _

"_Oh si! No había pensado en eso" dijo Lisa con amplios ojos mirando a Eddie con una Sonrisa. " Suerte que eres tan profesional" _

_Eddie soltó una carcajada y christian me disparo una rápida mirada de "me-debes-una" antes de concentrarse otra vez en su desayuno._

_Después de un pequeño rato Lissa fue a los alimentadores con Eddie. _

"_acaso quiero saber acerca de lo de anoche?" Christian me pregunto aun mirando su bol de Cheerios. _

_Suspire. Acaba de salvar mi trasero, la honestidad era lo menos que podía hacer. " Bueno Voy a ser honesta, No no creo que quieras saberlo y si en realidad lo quieres saber te lo diré pero" alcance su mano para que me mirara "Pero si te digo que paso anoche tendrás que ocultárselo a Lissa así que…" _

_No parecía feliz al respecto. " así que? Mejor no preguntar entonces?"_

_Me encogí de hombros " no puedes sentirte culpable por no compartir lo que no sabes"_

_Me sonrio. __"Ok te la dejare pasar por ahora guardiana pero cuando se torne muy obvio te haré preguntas directas." _

"_Y yo te responderé con la verdad" dije mirándolo fijamente para mostrarle que hablaba en serio. _

_

* * *

  
_

Ya casi estaba en mi cuarto.

"Wow… Eso es una manera de ir al baile" dijo Dimitri con una baja carjacada.

Estaba tan perdida en mis pensamientos que ni siquiera note que estaba parado justo enfrente de mi en el camino.

Estaba vestido con pantalones negros de vestir, una camisa blanca y su cabello estaba agarrado en la nuca. Estaba claramente asignado de Guardian esta noche.

Mire hacia abajo a mi atuendo y no pude evitar reír también. Parecía un Hobo. Estaba usando un muy desgastado pantalones grises, unas botas ubber negras, una camisa con capucha de talla XXXL que decía "El cielo no me quiere y el Infierno tiene miedo que tome el control" y mi abrigo blanco. Podríamos decir que estaba multicolorida. Y por supuesto para completar el look de persona de la calle, estaba mi cabello dado que había tomado una ducha justo después de clases y me acosté a dormir antes de ser despertada por Lissa gritando por el lazo.

Me fui para ayudarla sin siquiera intentar poner en orden mi cabello desastroso. Probablemente tenia el peinado medusa en este momento.

Lo mire, tenia la luz de entretenimiento en sus ojos. No podia seguir siendo Odiosa con el. Estaba agotandome eso era seguro y lastimandolo. Y lastimarlo a el era lastimarme a mi. Podria intentar ser distante pero no odiosa verdad?

"No voy a la fiesta" dije sonriendo "pero estoy bastante segura que no pasare desapercibida"

"No vas? Por que?" pregunto con lo que parecia ser decepcion.

"Oh tu sabes como odio toda esa porquería formal y si puedo tener una noche libre sin tener que enfrentar a todos esos idiotas Reales. Estoy dentro!" dije sinceramente.

"Si.." dijo con una mueca. "pero no te sentiras sola? Me refiero a que creo que todos los de tu clase estaran ahí!" Añadio realmente preocupado.

Pense en Adrian que quizas se escaparía mas tarde y me sonroje por supuesto, trate de ocultar esa incomodidad con actitud. Volvi a ser yo misma.. " bueno quizas deberia ir asi entonces... estoy segura que tendre TODOS los ojos sobre mi."

"Tendras todos los ojos sobre ti con lo que sea que uses." Dijo arrepintiéndose al momento de haber expresado sus pensamientos en voz alta. Me puse seria al momento.

No queria que jugara con mi corazon otra vez. Estaba quedando realmente cansada de este dolor constante eso era seguro.

"eso es cruzar la raya Dimitri" dije con una voz directa llena de toda la seriedad que poseía. "Ya no aceptare esas insinuaciones"

El estaba a punto de decir algo cuando Eddie apareció abriendo la puerta de los dormitorios apurado.

"Bueno Ed te ves encantador" dije sorprendida ya que era la primera vez que de verdad lo veía todo arreglado.

"Oh Rose gracias a Dios que te encontré" dijo con tanto alivio en su voz que atrajo tanto mi atención como la de Dimitri.

"que esta pasando Ed? Pregunte mientras lo veía apurando hacia mi en su traje negro.

"Yo.." miro a dimitri y se mostro ligeramente avergonzado pero asintio reconociendo su presencia. " No puedo hacer nada con esta corbata" dijo mientras me la daba. "por favor Rose por favor" se quejo.

Me reí y rodé mis ojos " Que harías sin mi?"

"No mucho" dijo riéndose también.

Puse mis manos alrededor de su cuello para poner la corbata en su lugar y empezando a hacer el lazo. Vi que pasaron tantas cosas por la cara de Dimitri que hizo que me temblaran las manos.

Tome un respiro profundo y me concentre en Eddie otra vez "Sabes que, probablemente te estas congelando vamos de nuevo arriba y te cambias el cinturón también porque este es horrible" Añadí pretendiendo reírme pero en realidad me sentía muy incomoda de ser estudiada por Dimitri de esa manera.

Eddie asintió. "Soy su hada madrina que puedo decir" le dije a Dimitri tratando de sonar tan distante como pude. "Bueno Le deseo una buena noche" añadí mientras eddie le daba un asentimiento de despedida y me seguía adentro.

Después de que eddie se fue para encontrarse con Lissa y Christian decidí relajarme un poco antes de cambiarme y ponerme un poco menos `ewww' y un poco mas `Wow' para Adrián.

Incluso si no estaba tratando de seducir a Adrián… Oh a quien voy a engañar! Por supuesto que estaba tratando de seducirlo incluso si era un poco molesto de admitirlo.

Me senté en el escritorio y navegue por el Internet por un rato pero me aburrí rápidamente. Suspire y me mire en el espejo.

"solo estamos divirtiendonos! Es solo lujuria y deseo… No nos conocemos realmente. No es mas que eso, no puede ser mas que eso y no será mas que eso" dije en voz alta y confiada.

Un ligero toque en la puerta me hizo volverme inmediatamente y mirar mi reloj. _Uh la fiesta solo empezo hace 30 minutos._ Pensé curiosa. Reí mientras caminaba hacia la puerta pensando en un enfurruñado Eddie o Christian en necesidad de un buen momento _"Rose hazme sentir mejor acerca de esta porquería"_ sin embargo cuando abrí la puerta mi sonrisa se desvaneció mientras me ponía pálida.

Por supuesto que era Adrián parado enfrente de mi puerta! El era la persona que quería ver pero lucia horrible y mirarlo a el solo me hacia sentir peor.

El hombre lucia realmente espectacular en un esmoquin. Había visto tanto a Christian como a Eddie en esmoquin pero ver a Adrián parado ahí era glorioso… habría sido un insulto llamarlo encantador. El estaba tan perfecto que parecía que había nacido para usar uno.

Por primera vez me hacia sentir insignificante, casi fea y no me gustaba eso. Todavía tenia mi peinado a lo medusa y mis ropas Hobo… Pensé en cerrar la puerta por un segundo pero sabia que eso seria tonto.

Suspire finalmente viendo sus ojos. El parecía triste por algo. Probablemente dándose cuenta de lo simple que era yo.

"Tu… Quieres que me vaya?" Pregunto inseguro de que hacer.

"Que?" pregunte entupidamente con los ojos abiertos de par en par "No por supuesto que no!" dije deslizándome al interior para dejarlo pasar.

Me parecio ver que suspiraba de alivio pero probablemente era mi imaginación. Cerre la puerta y me pare de espaldas a la pared mientras caminaba entrando a mi cuarto y rapidamente miraba alrededor.

" Es solo que… bueno…" Me sonrojo de la vergüenza. " no esperaba verte tan temprano y bueno… No estoy presentable."

El se volteo y me miro como si acabara de decir la cosa mas entupida que hubiera oído. "estas encantadora… Realmente encantadora" añadió con una sonrisa quitándose la chaqueta del esmoquin y poniéndola en la parte de atrás de mi silla.

Rode mis ojos pero aun asi era bueno saberlo. " Como te las arreglase para salir luego de… 30 minutos?" pregunte sinceramente impresionada.

El se rio con esa risa rica que hacia que me temblara todo. Se quito la corbata y desabrocho el primer boton de su camisa. " Aparentemente no era tan buena compañía asi que mi tia dijo `si es de estar de mal humor sera mejor que regreses a tus aposentos' se encogio de hombros. " no necesito decirlo dos veces! Salude a todo el mundo me asegure de que me vieran por ahí y luego me escape".

Lo vi mirando alrededor " Por favor sientete como en tu casa" le dije mientras me daba cuenta lo pequeño que era mi cuarto.

"De verdad?" pregunto alegremente

Lo mire raro pero solte la risa y asenti.

"Bien" dijo sonriendo mostrando sus colmillos otra vez. Era bastante entretenido ya que el acostumbraba usar la misma sonrisa que Lissa, que era con la boca cerrada, pero conmigo ahora, el estaba mostrando todo como si estuviera tan cómodo. Se sentó en el borde de la cama, se quito sus muy caros zapatos de vestir, que luego vi eran Gucci, y se acostó en la cama abriendo los brazos ampliamente y dejando un pequeño espacio a su lado.

Me rei. " Bueno eso si es sentirse en casa" dije parandome en el pie de la cama cuando la cosa que realmente queria era correr a sus brazos abiertos.

"Tu me dijiste que lo hiciera" dijo con alegria en la voz. " pero Falta algo para que este realmente comodo y eso eres tu en mis brazos."

Sacudi mi cabeza e hice lo mejor que pude por no correr a sus brazos pero el probablemente habia visto las ganas en mi cara ya que solto una carcajada cuando me uni a el. Me acoste sobre un lado, la mitad encima de el. Mi cabeza en su pecho y mi pierna izquierda cruzada con la suya.

El me abrazo fuertemente encerrandome con su brazo izquierdo mientras que con su mano derecha me acariciaba el cabello.

Si nos besamos dos o tres veces pero principalmente hablamos y era extrañamente comodo, peligrosamente comodo. Estuvimos asi juntos por un rato largo, bastante largo pero no queria moverme. Estaba demasiado comoda asi y su suave respiración y su calmado palpitar me hizo pensar que el sentía lo mismo.

"sabes que es extraño?" pregunte mientras frotaba su pecho suavemente a través de su camisa.

"Que?" pregunto besando la parte de arriba de mi cabeza.

"Bueno has estado aquí por un buen rato y ni siquiera has buscado un cigarrillo y bueno…" me sonroje "se por tu aliento que no tomaste en lo absoluto" añadí acurrucándome un poco mas en su pecho.

"porque no necesito ninguna ayuda!" Dijo y todo el tono de broma había desaparecido. " veras, bueno se que lo descubriste hace algún tiempo, pero el Alcohol y el cigarro me ayudaban a calmar el dolor de las auras, porque ver las auras me hacia." Se detuvo y tomo un respiro profundo y lo sentí ponerse ligeramente tenso y me di cuenta que estaba a punto de revelarme un secreto.

Bese su pecho para darle valor para que hablara incluso aunque sabia que era un error. Mientras mas secretos reveláramos, mas conexiones involuntarias se crearían pero podía convencerme a mi misma de que el hecho de que un Moroi de clase alta nunca podría enamorarse de una Dhampir y no intentaba dejar las cosas llegar a ese extremo de mi parte y bueno mi corazón un era de Dimitri de cualquier manera.

"bueno nadie sabe esto y por favor por favor no te alteres!" empezó con aprensión "Pero usualmente cuando veo las auras en forma completa bueno me golpean las emociones de las personas tambien. Es como si fuera un pequeño empatico y eso juega con mis emociones pero cuando estoy contigo" me beso la parte de arriba de la cabeza un poco mas de tiempo. "Estoy en paz contigo… soy lo suficientemente feliz y no necesito sentirme entumecido." Añadió tan seriamente que se me apretó el pecho.

No sabia que podia decir y presumi que quedarme callada era lo mejor que podia hacer en este momento.

" esta bien mi rose no necesitas decir nada" Dijo como si entiendiera mi incomodidad " Te asuste huh?" pregunto tratando de sonar imperturbable pero yo podia escuchar la ansiedad en su voz.

"No no realmente…" Dije honestamente mientras sentia que su cuerpo se relajaba " es solo que estas llenos de sorpresas y es bastante difícil entenderte eso es todo."

"Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo para conocernos" dijo mientras volvia a acariciar mi cabello.

"Si…" dije suplicando por un cambio de tema. " vamos a empezar eso ahora entonces… Cual es tu película Favorita?" Pregunte con una sonrisa mientras me alzaba para darle un pequeño beso.

"me encanta cuando haces eso… instigar nuestros besos." Dijo acariciando mis labios con sus dedos.

Me acomode de nuevo en su pecho. "estoy esperando" dije alegremente.

"oh cierto mi película favorita!" dijo con una carcajada. " Tambien conocido como `_una manera discreta de evitar la intimidad del momento' _ dijo pero no sonaba mas molesto que eso.

Nos hicimos preguntas por la siguiente hora o mas o menos… Las cosas mas al azar posibles como películas favoritas, color, comida, deporte etc…

El suspiro mirando el reloj " es muy tarde Rose, el banquete ya debe estar por terminar, mejor me voy antes de que la mitad de los pasillos se llenen de gente"

Hice una mueca " supongo que es la mejor manera" dije tratando de sentarme pero el apreto su agarra alrededor de mi cintura.

"Tienes planes para mañana?" pregunto expectativo.

"bueno mañana en la mañana le prometí a Eddie que entrenaría con el y mañana en la noche es noche de películas con Christian y Lissa también… vuelvo a dormir en su cuarto mañana."

"pero donde estas durmiendo en su cuarto?" pregunto de la nada.

_Aquí vamos_… Pense. "estoy durmiendo en la cama... con el" dije tan desconectada de emociones como pude.

El no hablo por lo que pareció una eternidad. Estaba a punto de decir algo cuando hablo otra vez. "nunca pensé que algún día sentiría celos de Ozera… supongo que el día ha llegado."

"pero… somos solo amigos… no hay nada entre nosotros" dije mientras el panico empezaba a trepar dentro de mi cuerpo.

" oh lo se no te preocupes es solo que… el puede dormir contigo a su lado." Suspiro "maldita suerte del strigoi wannabe" dijo sacudiendo su cabeza.

No pude evitar reirme y finalmente logre safarme de sus brazos. "claro! Estuvimos en una cama como por 4 horas y ni siquiera trataste de quitarme la ropa" dije aunque en realidad estaba sorprendida con eso. " y sigues dando vueltas acerca de cómo me quieres".

"y tu piensas que es solo tu cuerpo lo que quiero?" dijo mientras se sentaba en el borde de la cama aparentemente molesto por lo que dije.

"por favor Adrián!" dije jugando a la verdad " no me conocías y no me conoces aun no puedes decir que es mi personalidad lo que te atrae hacia mi" sonreí " pero esta bien! Te lo prometo, estoy bien con eso…" _mas que bien_ Pensé

El asintio como si tuviera mucho mas que decir pero era mejor guardarselo para si mismo por ahora.

Se puso sus zapatos y chaqueta otra vez, y luego vino a pararse a mi lado, con sus manos en mis hombros. Podia ver el dolor en sus ojos y lo odiaba. Queria retirar lo que habia dicho.

"Estarias dispuesta a pasar la tarde conmigo?" pregunto mirando con expectación.

"por supuesto" dije poniendo mis manos en sus mejillas. " tan pronto como termine con Eddie te acompañare"

El sonrio y me dio un pequeño beso en los labios. "Duerme bien mi Rose, yo se que yo lo hare." Dijo con un guiño mientras salia de la habitación el silencio.

Sabia mientras miraba a la puerta que esta "cosa" que estabamos compartiendo se estaba dirigiendo a la parte de _"estamos tan arruinados, saldremos heridos_" pero sabia que continuaria sin embargo.

Es como cuando asiste a un choque de carros, sabes que va a ser feo pero no puedes evitar mirar.

_Eres realmente una amante del castigo!!_ Pense quejandome y lanzandome encima de la cama.

* * *

_Gracias por su paciencia con esta historia.. Ya tengo algunos capitulos traducidos asi que esperen capitulos mas regulares a lo largo del camino. Espero que este fin de semana pueda traducir unos dos mas. Gracias por seguir aqui. Espero que les agrade... _

_Andy3  
_


	6. Chapter 6

**Historia de Steffy2106 yo solo la traduzco.**

Disclaimer: Los personajes aqui utilizados no me pertenecen. Pertenecen a su creadora Richelle Mead

* * *

**Chapter 6:**

"Vamos Eddie concéntrate!" dije aunque no estaba realmente molesta " literalmente te estoy aplastando" añadí golpeando su muslo. "punto!"

"Lo se" dijo eddie tratando de ocultar un gemido "solo estoy un poco cansado por lo de anoche sabes"

Me reí y cruce mis brazos sobre mi pecho tratando de lucir desaprobadora. "Bueno el deber es el deber Sr. Castile y a los Strigoi no les importa si anduviste de Fiesta!" Dije tratando de sonar tan seria como podía pero cuando vi el rojo de la vergüenza subiendo a sus mejillas rompí a reír.

"Dios solo me torturas! Eres igual que el!" dijo riendo también.

"Como quien?" pregunte tomando una posición ofensiva.

"Belikov!" dijo como si fuera tan obvio. " Realmente eres su estudiante de eso no hay duda."

"Si bueno…" hice una mueca pero no añadí nada mas. " Mejor despierta si quieres que te enseñe algunos de los movimientos que he aprendido y si quieres ser completamente eficiente al hacer equipo conmigo." Añadí con un guiño

Todos esperábamos que nuestro permaneciera junto después de la graduación y pensábamos que con Lissa Presionando ligeramente, seria posible para Christian obtener a eddie como Guardián y estábamos confiados en eso, incluso si la reina era un poco renuente al respecto, también podríamos jugar la carta Adrián y pedirle que la manipulara hasta cierto punto. Bueno estaba un poco renuente a utilizar a Adrián como una opción dado a nuestra reciente historia juntos. Pero lo haríamos si era necesario. Nuestra pequeña familia tenia que permanecer junta.

_Con Dimitri en el medio_ pensé sin poder contener la pequeña puntada de dolor que me golpeo directo en el corazón. Estaba rezando, esperando que para la graduación ya lo hubiera superado por que, si no era el caso, seria simplemente un infierno tener que estar a su lado todos los días.

"tierra llamando a Rose?" dijo eddie sacudiendo la mano tratando de captar mi atención.

Finalmente concentre mi atención de vuelta en el "huh?" pregunte confundida.

Se rio. " acaso dormiste algo anoche?" pregunto juguetonamente " pareces bastante perdida también"

"OH por supuesto que lo hice!" dije un poco muy a la defensiva y se podía ver las preguntas que esto generaba. _Buen trabajo idiota_! Añadi para mi misma.

Nos quedamos viendo por unos segundos, me reí para alivianar la atmósfera.

"Sabes que? Olvidémonos del entrenamiento por hoy esta bien?" dije recogiendo nuestras cosas y guardándolas en los bolsos respectivos. " tienes la cabeza volando tan alto que no creo que bajes en un momento cercano!"

Eddie Asintió "Si probablemente…" sacudió su cabeza "debí haber cancelado esto cuando decidí ir al banquete".

"No Ed esta bien!" dije entregándole su bolso. " Así que cuéntamelo todo acerca de esta maravillosa fiesta mientras caminamos de regreso".

"Si bueno… Se rio. " nada muy interesante me ocurrió a mi en realidad." Dijo un poco enfurruñado.

"Lo que traducido significa que tu lengua no consiguió acción?" Pregunte lanzandole una mirada.

Estallo en risas " me conoces demasiado bien Rose"

Encogí los hombros y me reí " Los chicos son chicos! Ustedes quieres interpretar el papel de misteriosos pero son tan transparentes!" dije sacándole la legua. _Bueno excepto Dimitri_ pensé amargamente.

"si bueno fue bastante divertido" dijo seriamente. "el ambiente fue bastante animado después del pequeño momento incomodo de Adrián, luego de eso fue mas fácil relajarse."

"Momento incomodo de Adrián? Pregunte intentando sonar interesada pero evitando mostrar la extensión de ese interés.

"Si" Dijo todo feliz de empezar a chismear. Nos hizo ver como dos viejas. " El estaba en la mesa de la reina sabes y bueno…" estábamos casi en los dormitorios cuando se detuvo y volteo a mirarme. " Lissa, Christian y yo estábamos sentados en la mesa principal así que estábamos lo bastante cerca para oír, y el estaba actuando tan grosero, casi como un imbecil como si fuera una carga para el estar ahí!" Dijo Eddie aun sonando impresionado por el evento. " me refiero a que ambos sabemos que a el le encantan ese tipo de porquerías sociales verdad?" asentí. " Y de repente es como si el Banquete fuera el infierno en la tierra".

"Quizás solo era que no se sentía bien." Dije encogiendo los hombros.

"Ummm quizás" Dijo sin convencerse para nada " pero la reina estaba sin palabras" Añadió abriendo los ojos.!

Me reí "Wow eso es algo" dije un poco curiosa y hasta un poco sorprendida.

"si! La reina estaba `si has de actuar como un niño malcriado mejor te vas… estas disculpado' pero sabes lo dijo de una manera con la que esperara que simplemente se callara y se sentara" dijo eddie riéndose.

Asentí sabiendo perfectamente que había hecho Adrián después de eso.

"Adrián tenia una expresión en sus ojos como si eso era lo que estaba esperando sabes…" Dijo Eddie cerrando los ojos con sospecha. " se levanto y dijo _`creo que tienes razón, nos vemos pronto'_ no saludo y se fue de regreso a su cuarto" Dijo eddie entre risas. "debiste haber viste la cara de la reina! No tenia precio, un momento Kodak de seguro".

Nos reimos juntos.

"Ves Ralph... te dije que no era nada personal ella solo se acuesta con Dhampirs" dijo Jesse saliendo de los dormitorios de los damphirs.

Ralph solo sonrió y actuó como el perrito que era.

Suspire. " Solo alejate Jesse" dije tan calmadamente como pude. " Sabes sobre mis problemas de control"

"en un minuto" dijo cruzando los brazos mientras yo rodaba los ojos. " Ustedes empezaron a acostarse juntos después de la muerte de su querido Amigo Mason o… o te acostabas con el a sus espaldas?"

La sangre me empezó a hervir por la Furia ya que mason era un tema muy muy delicado ya que todavía sentía una culpa inmensa por su muerte.

"o… O tal vez se acostaban contigo juntos!" Añadió jesse con una mueca malvada como si estuviera seguro de que no podía hacer nada contra el. Incluso utilizo mímica para representar la acción con sus manos uniéndolas. " Los mejores amigos comparten todo cierto? Me refiero a que ya fuiste la prostituta de sangre de Lissa y todo eso!".

Ese fue el momento donde perdí el control y Eddie pareció darse cuenta de ello en mi mirada, ya que me atrapo los brazos y los mantuvo sujetados fuertemente detrás de mi espalda justo cuando estaba a punto de lanzarle un puñetazo a la nariz de Jesse.

Estaba peleando fuertemente contra el agarre de Eddie y sabía que en cualquier momento lograría soltarme.

Dimitri salio de la nada, y se paro enfrente mío, mirando a Ralph y a Jesse. Después de mandarlos lejos con palabras bastante frías y duras, se volteo para mirarme con insatisfacción y le asintió a Eddie para que me dejara ir.

Eddie dejo de sujetar mis brazos pero se quedo detrás de mí en caso de que me diera por correr detrás de ellos.

Le lance una mirada asesina a Dimitri ya que estaba frustrada de que me detuvo de corregir a ese par de cabezas de estiércol por decirlo de una manera educada. Sabia que el estaba en lo correcto pero aun estaba furiosa.

"De donde Carajo Saliste?" dije mirando alrededor. " Tienes algún tipo de súper beeper que te avisa cada vez que estoy a punto de meterme en problemas?"

"no" me dijo Friamente. " Pero deberia! Eso fue realmente estupido Rose!" dijo tratando con todas sus fuerzas de mantenerse calmado. "Eso fue estupido, infantil, y arriesgado! Pudo haberte costado tu graduacion lo sabias?" añadio sombriamente.

"si bueno ambos sabemos que tengo problemas para controlarme pero no creo que seas el indicado para juzgarme" dije sabiendo que estaba golpeando debajo del cinturón.

Lo vi palidecer y lanzarle una mirada a Eddie.

Suspire. " Vamonos Eddie" dije tratando de sonar calmada pero mi voz seguía temblando de la ira.

Eddie asintió evitando la mirada de Dimitri. Suspire otra vez. Necesitaba vencer esa estupida adoración de héroe que tenía por Dimitri antes de la Graduación,

"Si bueno déjame subir con ustedes" dijo Dimitri apartándose unos pasos para que fuéramos adelante.

Exhale audiblemente para mostrar mi descontento pero a el no pareció molestarle en absoluto.

_Estupido súper atractivo guardián ruso!_ pensé haciendo un puchero.

Eddie y yo caminamos uno al lado del otro hacia mi habitación con Dimitri siguiéndonos. Incluso nos siguió adentro del cuarto y empezó a darnos una estupida lección Zen otra vez pero no le preste mucha atención a lo que dijo tanto como me imagine lanzándole una pelota a la cara para que cerrara la boca. De eso si entendía algo.

"No se que te dijeron y estoy casi seguro que fue grosero pero…" dio un paso hacia delante lo que automáticamente me hizo dar un paso atrás y causo que chocara la pierna con la esquina de la cama.

"Demonios!" dije mirando hacia abajo al mismo tiempo que ellos y en el instante que mi mirada llego al piso, me mortifique ya que estaba pisando una pequeña pieza de satín sabiendo perfectamente que era.

" Oh ten cuidado" dijo Eddie agachándose para recoger la pequeña pieza de tela.

" Oh si es…" _Piensa rápido_ " si es tu corbata de lazo de anoche que la olvidaste" Dije mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

Yo era una mala mentirosa pero Eddie era incluso peor. Vi las aletas de la nariz de Dimitri moverse de ira y me di cuenta que el vio que eddie había llevado una simple corbata ayer.

Estaba tan feliz de no estar a solas con Dimitri en ese momento ya que nunca oiría el final del asunto pero él no tenia derecho a juzgar cierto? Entonces porque me sentía tan culpable?

Estuvimos parados ahí incómodamente por lo que pareció una eternidad para mi pero probablemente no duro más de un minuto.

"Bueno yo tengo que irme, estoy a cargo de la seguridad de los dormitorios de los Juniors pero…" me apunto con su dedo. " hablaremos de la promiscuidad en los dormitorios muy pronto" añadió tan seriamente que tuve que rodar mis ojos. No era la mejor idea de todas ya que me lanzo una mirada tan sombría que me hizo sonrojarme.

Acompañe a Dimitri a la puerta y tan pronto como la cerré y silenciosamente le puse el seguro.

Tome un gran respiro e intente encontrar una manera de engañar a eddie para salirme de esta. Sabía que no podía salirme de esta con mentiras con Dimitri. Pero podía ganar tiempo con Eddie.

Cuando voltee el estaba estudiando la corbata. Me miro.

"así que Ivashkov y tu huh?" pregunto con un tono que hubiera sido estupido negárselo.

"como descubriste esa?" pregunte mientras caminaba hacia el.

"Bueno…" me enseño la parte de atrás de la corbata donde las iniciales _`A.I_´ estaban grabadas muy discretamente.

Mire a Eddie con ojos de suplica.

"Desde hace cuanto esta pasando eso?" Pregunto con preocupación. " sabes que… que me cae bien pero el no es bueno para ti Rose. Rompera tu corazon a la larga." Me dijo preocupado.

"No lleva mucho tiempo de verdad, cerca de una semana o algo así" dije de alguna manera aliviada de compartirlo con alguien. "Y estoy con el solo por diversión. Yo se que el no va en serio y que solo quiere divertirse pero…" me encogí de hombros " Eso es todo lo que yo quiero o necesito en este momento. No me lastimara te lo prometo" añadí con una sonrisa.

Eddie empezó a morderse el labio inferior y me miro con esos ojos grises llenos de incertidumbre y preocupación. "ten cuidado de acuerdo?" pidió amablemente.

"lo tendré lo juro" dije besándolo en la mejilla " Pero necesito que tu…"

"que tu mantengas esto en secreto por mi?" dijo con una baja risita. " me lo imagine" añadio señalando a la puerta. " Es Adrián el que quiere mantenerlo en secreto?" pregunto y vi la protección de hermano en sus ojos.

"No soy yo… nosotros…" no sabia que decir nosotros no hablamos de eso pero yo sabia que yo quería mantenerlo en secreto. " Causaría demasiados problemas y chismorreos sabes… no vale la pena."

Asintió ya que sabía como la Academia podía destruirlo todo. Incluso manchar la más pura de las cosas. Y lo que Adrián y yo teníamos era todo menos puro eso estaba claro.

Eddie me acompaño la sala común para el desayuno. Hablamos acerca de todo claramente evitando la gran revelación que le había hecho.

Después me escape como una ninja al edificio de visitantes. Sabia que Dimitri se suponía estaría al otro lado de la academia pero mi Karma eran tan perro que era mejor asegurarse.

Adrián abrió la puerta después del primer toque. Tan pronto como lo vi, un sentimiento de paz me lleno, y pude ver que una sonrisa se expandía en su cara, que el también sentía alguna clase de tranquilidad al verme ahí.

Su cabello aun estaba mojado, estaba usando un par de jeans y suéter crema con cuello en V. Tenia que admitir que era bastante favorecedor en el. Estaba descalzo y sus pies eran tan lindos como en el sueño.

_Te estas convirtiendo en una fetichista de pies Estupida?!_ Pensé.

"Pasa por favor" dijo caminando de regreso al cuarto principal. " estaba justo haciendo algo de Café quieres uno?"

"Si…" Dije cerrando la puerta detrás de mí y siguiéndolo a la pequeña cocina.

Después de servirme una tasa la mantuvo en su mano y sonrió " un beso por una taza" dijo inclinándose.

Sonreí puse mis manos en su cintura me puse de puntitas y bese sus labios lentamente.

"ummm me gusto eso" dijo contra mis labios.

"A mi también" dije acariciando su mejilla y quitándole la taza de la mano amablemente. " Oh y por si a caso…" dije mientras sacaba algo del bolsillo posterior de mi pantalón. " creo que esto te pertenece" puse la corbata de lazo en la pequeña mesa mientras caminaba de regreso a la sala.

"OH cierto…. Gracias por traerla de vuelta" dijo como si no le pudiera importar menos.

" casi causa la tercera guerra mundial!" dije sacudiendo mi cabeza. " Dimitri la vio pero Eddie mintió para protegernos y bueno…" lo mire con cautela ya que no sabia como reaccionaria. " Bueno ahora Eddie sabe de nosotros. El… yo no tenia otra opcion de verdad." Dije disculpandome.

Adrian asintio. "uno listo... ahora falta el resto del mundo". Dijo tomando un sorbo.

Arrugue las cejas en confusion.

"No me importa si el mundo entero sabe acerca de nosotros Rose" me dijo seriamente " no es como si estuviéramos haciendo algo malo" sonrió. " no hay nada de lo que avergonzarse". Añadio mirandome fijamente.

"No estoy avergonzada de nosotros!" dije casi ofendida. El era realeza, el era el que se suponía que tenía que estar avergonzado no yo. "pero seria estupido meternos en todo ese problema por lo que tenemos. Me refiero a que no durara mucho, es solo por diversión" me encogí de hombros.

Asintió otra vez y tomo un poco mas de café. Crei ver arrepentimiento en sus ojos pero no podía estar segura y no tenia ningún sentido.

Observe su cara con mas detalle y vi las ojeras debajo de sus ojos. Puse mi copa en la mesa y camine hacia el. Roce las ojeras con mis dedos.

"te alimentaste recientemente?" pregunte preocupada todos esos morados me recordaban ligeramente a los que tenia Lissa cuando huimos y se me olvidaba alimentarla.

Tomo mi mano y beso mis dedos. "por que? Te estas ofreciendo?" pregunto como una broma pero me aleje de el de golpe.

Eso era un golpe bajo y sabia que era injusto pero no podía evitar molestarme. Yo si había alimentado a un moroi antes e incluso lo disfrute y cuantas veces dijo la gente que me convertiría o que ya era un prostituta de sangre.

Tome mi abrigo y me voltee hacia el roja de vergüenza y de ira. " Yo… no… soy… tu … prostituta de sangre!" grite mientras salía histérica hacia la puerta.

Pero estaba a mi lado casi inmediatamente. "Por favor rose no te vayas…" dijo casi suplicando.

Ese tono me sorprendió tanto que voltee a mirarlo. Estaba parado con una mano en mi brazo. Sus ojos suplicando. " no quise decir eso te lo juro fue solo una mala broma!".

"Humph…" gemí poniendo mi abrigo otra vez en la silla.

"te lo juro. Te respeto demasiado para eso" Camino mas cerca de mi y me abrazo cuidadosamente pero no lo abrace de vuelta. " Me importas demasiado mi rose. Fue un estupido intento de una broma. Lo siento". Susurro en mi oido. " por favor no estés molesta... por favor" suplico besando mi oreja gentilmente.

Finalmente lo abrace de vuelta. " si lo se…. Y lo siento por mi temperamento".

El rompió el abrazo y me sonrió. " No te querría de ninguna otra manera" dijo sinceramente y tomo mi mano para guiarme de nuevo al sofá.

"Si me alimente esta mañana" dijo seriamente "pero es solo la falta de sueño ya que tengo mis exámenes en 4 semanas".

"Exámenes?" de donde había salido eso?

"Si veras no estoy realmente en un año sabático. Este es mi ultimo año así que tomo mis clases a distancia y…" apunto a un libro en la mesa. " y tenia un trabajo que escribir y trabaje a través del Internet con una cámara Web con mi tutor ayer en la tarde. Asi que lo escribi anoche".

Adrian estudiando.... Eso era tan difícil de imaginar. Casi imposible. " Y... Y que estas estudiendo?" pregunte entusiasmada.

"Oh bueno... Comercio internacional y Ley de competicion internacional" dijo encojiendose de hombros. Era tan humilde, tan No de Adrian.!

"oh wow....eso es Wow.." Dije impresionada. Así que no solo era rico y hermoso sino que también era inteligente! La vida no es justa!.

"No es tan impresionante como suena y… es solo en la visión de tomar el control de la compañia de papa.!" Añadió tratando de animarme.

Forcé una sonrisa. " si bueno entonces mejor te vas a dormir" lo bese en los labios suavemente. " No te preocupes por mi estaré bien."

"No. Dormiré esta noche, de verdad quiero que te quedes." Dijo llevando su mano a mi cabello y enterrando sus dedos en el. " incluso ordene una de tus películas favoritas en el satélite." Añadió con una sonrisa.

"Si? Cual?" pregunte emocionada.

"Bueno busque alguna de las películas románticas que te gustan pero son las historias mas deprimentes en el mundo" dijo con desaprobación. "me refiero a que por que siempre tienen que morir? Amas Ciudad de Ángeles, otoño en nueva York, Love Story, Dulce noviembre, A walk to Remember… Solo dolor! Me pregunto porque es eso?" me pregunto interesado.

"Porque?" me reí "es simple de hecho el amor solo sirve para hacerte sufrir" dije como si fuera obvio " veras hay una cita perfecta en la película de Otoño en nueva York" me mordí el labio inferior tratando de recordarla correctamente. " uno de los personajes llamado John Dice `odio terminar contigo, pero en el mundo real… donde vivimos… hay solo dos clases de historias de amor. El chico que pierde a la chica o la chica que pierde al chico. Eso es todo lo que hay. Alguien siempre queda en el olvido´.

Adrian suspiro. " tan joven y ya tan amargada" dijo resignado. "Pero de cualquier manera...." dijo " pedi El ultimo Samurai".

"Me encanta esa película!" dije saltando de la emoción.

"lo se" dijo con una pequeña risa.

"okay entonces hagamos un trato…" dije sentándome cómodamente en el sofá y tomando un pequeño cojín para ponerlo sobre mis piernas. " Yo la veo y tu descansas" añadí señalando el cojín.

El pareció bastante complacido con la proposición, empezó la película y se acostó en mis piernas. Empecé a acariciar su cabello con mi mano derecha mientras el acariciaba mi mano izquierda que estaba puesta en su pecho.

Estaba bastante metida en la película cuando me di cuenta que ya no estaba acariciando mi mano, mire hacia abajo y lo vi dormido encima de mi pierna. Se veía tan tranquilo, tan hermoso cuando estaba dormido que pase el resto de la película mirándolo dormir.

_Nunca es una buena señal cuando disfrutas ver a alguien dormir_ pensé y lo sabia pero no podía evitarlo

La película llevaba como media hora de haber terminado cuando empecé a estar realmente incomoda. Mis piernas estaban dolorosamente adormecidas, necesitaba moverme. Trate de moverme cuidadosamente pero lo desperté.

"Oh me quede dormido? Lo siento" Dijo sentandose.

"No esta bien me alegra que lo hicieras" dije amablemente _además eres súper lindo cuando estas dormido _añadí mentalmente para mi misma.

"me tengo que ir ahora a llevar mis cosas de esta semana al cuarto de Christian pero hoy es noche de películas y eres mas que bienvenido" dije con una sonrisa.

Se levanto y camino hacia mi y me beso con pasión. Sus besos eran tan poderosos que hacían que me mareara.

" OH por supuesto que iré" dijo sin aliento contra mis labios.

"eso es bueno" dije envolviendo mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y besándolo otra vez con toda la urgencia que sentía.

" y si sientes el deseo de besarme de esa manera otra vez por favor ven! Día o noche" añadió con una sonrisa amplia.

"lo tendré en mente" dije con un temblor mientras me imaginaba lo que podíamos hacer en la noche.

Estaba a punto de irme pero me detuvo con una mano en mi hombro.

"Anoche dijiste que todo lo que quería era tu cuerpo pero no es verdad" dijo de la nada. "Incluso cuando te detuve esa noche en el Resort no fue por la manera en que te ves, incluso si eres excepcionalmente hermosa, Pero fue por que tu Aura era tan intrigante y podía ver la clase de persona que eras." Puso sus manos en mis hombros ambas esta vez. " vi directamente que eras valiente y honesta, completa en todo lo que hacías. Apasionada y amable pero también extremadamente sensible incluso cuando muestras un exterior duro como los clavos. Tu eres lo suficientemente desinteresada para poner la felicidad de los demás como una prioridad pero…"

Trajo sus manos a mis labios para detenerme de interrumpirlo.

"pero tu también lo mereces. Mas que nadie que conozca mi Rose. Así que no digas que no te conozco porque si lo hago…" Beso mi frente " conozco tu esencia, quizás no conozca los pequeños detalles pero conozco tu alma… lo que te hace…Bueno tu!"

Abrí mi boca para decir algo pero la volví a cerrar. Lo que dijo me había pegado profundamente y odiaba eso. Me estaba confundiendo cada vez más. Debió haber sido el momento en el que dijera que se acabo pero no era lo suficientemente inteligente.

Solo lleve mi mano a su mejilla y acaricie sus pómulos con mi pulgar.

"te veré esta noche" le susurre como si fuera difícil hablar con todas estas emociones.

" No me lo perdería" Me dijo acompañándome a la puerta con su mano en mi espalda.

* * *

Aqui les dejo el capitulo 6... la historia se esta poniendo cada vez mas interesanteee!! =)


	7. Chapter 7

**Historia de Steffy2106 yo solo la traduzco.**

Disclaimer: Los personajes aqui utilizados no me pertenecen. Pertenecen a su creadora Richelle Mead

**

* * *

  
Chapter 7:**

"rose!" dijo Christian claramente exasperado. " has decidido mudarte permanentemente a ese baño o que?!"

"Estoy aquí Dios!!" dije rodando mis ojos viéndolo esperar en frente de la puerta.

" Sabes que solo tenemos una hora para entrenar antes de encontrarnos con los demás" me señalo enseñándome su reloj.

" Ok chico fuego vamos!", dije agarrándome el cabello en una cola de caballo mientras nos escapábamos al edificio del gym de los juniors que sabíamos estaría vació por horas.

Hoy era nuestra tercera sesión de entrenamiento ya que comenzamos el martes en la mañana. El plan era más o menos una locura pero también había sido más o menos mi idea.

El lunes, cuando estaba por volver a empezar los entrenamientos con Dimitri, no me sentía lo suficientemente fuerte para enfrentar una hora de entrenamiento con el tocando casi cada parte de mi. Así que le pregunte a Christian si quería asistir al entrenamiento para ver las técnicas de pelea si el quería pelear con un Strigoi algún día. Acepto emocionado y mientras caminábamos al gym también decidimos trabajar en magia ofensiva juntos, como un equipo…. " los mejores" como decíamos.

Decidimos usar el Gym del edificio de los Juniors ya que casi nunca lo usaban y era casi imposible encontrarse con alguien tan temprano en la mañana. Nosotros realmente trabajábamos bien y era bastante excitante y halagador para ambos. Estábamos seguros que en poco tiempo seriamos imparables.

Sin embargo, estaba tan prohibido que lo mantuvimos en secreto incluso de Lissa, Eddie y todos los demás. No queríamos traerle problemas a nadie si nuestro secreto se descubría.

Hoy era jueves, y en la casi dos semanas que llevaba siendo Guardiana de Christian, no me enfrente a ningún ataque realmente bueno, como si los Guardianes de alto calibre me estuvieran evitando! Estaba empezando a considerarlo un insulto.

Era poco después del almuerzo que por fin sucedió. Los cuatro íbamos saliendo de la sala común listos para ir a las clases electivas de la tarde. Estaba un poco Enfurruñada con Christian que me acababa de decir que no podría ir a mi entrenamiento con Dimitri ya que tenía una asignación de grupo para el día siguiente y tenía que investigar en la biblioteca.

De repente vi una sombra negra por el rabillo de mi ojo y reaccione inmediatamente.

"Protégelos" le Grite a Eddie empujando a Christian hacia el.

Eddie Reacciono tan rápido como yo. Puso a lissa y a Christian Contra la pared y se paro frente de ellos defensivamente.

Estaba a punto de atacar a la sombra negra que me di cuenta era Stan.

_Oh Dios!! Va a llorar y llamar a su mami._ Pensé pero inesperadamente vi un segundo "strigoi" que apareció. Dimitri!

En ese momento el plan cambio.

"Myrsky!" grite a Eddie justo antes que mi puño conectara con toda mi fuerza a la nariz de Stan. Escuche un crack enfermizo y no pude evitar sonreír mientras le lanzaba una patada lateral para que aterrizara en la estaca de entrenamiento que Eddie saco inesperadamente.

Myrsky significaba 'tormenta' en finlandés_._ A veces Eddie y yo nos aburríamos tanto durante las sesiones de besuqueo de Lissa y Christian en los lugares callados de la biblioteca que decidimos ocupar nuestro tiempo dándole nombres código a las posiciones de pelea que habíamos desarrollado. Era exactamente lo que hacia con Christian pero con el utilizábamos números.

Ahora con stan afuera, concentre mi atención en Dimitri tomando una posición defensiva mientras hacíamos círculos mirándonos.

Una audiencia empezó a reunirse alrededor de nosotros probablemente para asistir finalmente a una pelea interesante. El guardián que era como un Dios cara a cara con la sabeloto novata, el mentor contra la estudiante, Dark Vader contra Han Solo ( No sabia cual de los dos era yo en realidad)

Fue una pelea tan agotadora, le di unas buenas patadas pero recibí unas buenas también. Nuestra audiencia seguía creciendo. Estábamos peleando exactamente igual.

Vi a Adrián por el rabillo del ojo mientras se abría camino hacia el frente de la multitud y en ese medio segundo de no prestar atención casi me costo toda la pelea afortunadamente sabia como jugar sucio.

Dimitri tomo mis piernas y caí directo sobre mi espalda y el estaba encima de mi en un segundo apoyado sobre sus manos mirándome con la sombra de una sonrisa en sus labios.

Este pequeño idiota esta disfrutando esto! Pensé cuando plan se me ocurrió de repente. Era tan diferente a lo que haría una mujer…. no lo esperaría.

Simultáneamente envolví su cintura con mis piernas y abrace sus brazos con los míos para darme algún impulso. Sonreí y le di un cabezazo directo.

El perdió el equilibrio y gimio de dolor. Me separe de sus brazos y su cuerpo caía encima del mío me las arregle para darnos la vuelta para estar arriba, sentada encima de el. Tome mi estaca de entrenamiento y lo apuñale al momento.

"Yo gane…" dije sin aliento con una amplia sonrisa.

La gente alrededor de nosotros aplaudió por la presentación y empezaron a irse.

" Definitivamente lo hiciste" dijo con la voz ronca pero no solo por los esfuerzos y los golpes recibidos. También había deseo y orgullo en sus ojos. " Estoy tan orgulloso de ti mi Roza" susurro inconsciente poniendo sus manos en mis caderas.

Nos miramos fijamente y se sentía como si estuviéramos compartiendo algo que estaba prohibido compartir.

"Woot Woot! No fue esa una gran distracción?" dijo Adrián caminando hacia nosotros.

Sacudí la cabeza regresando a la realidad. Pude ver tanto ira como dolor en los ojos de Adrián. Su mandíbula estaba apretada y podía ver los músculos de su mandíbula tensándose.

" Déjame ayudarte" dijo tratando de sonar amable pero lo conocía muy bien ahora y podía oír claramente el frió en su voz.

Me tomo del brazo derecho y me levanto mucho mas fuertemente de lo que esperaba ya que siempre era bastante cuidadoso.

" Podrías ser menos obvia?" susurro duramente en mi oído. Lo mire con la boca abierta mientras el y Dimitri se asesinaban el uno al otro con las miradas.

Dimitri se levanto y palmeo mi hombro. " lo hiciste muy bien Rose… estoy muy orgulloso de ti nos vemos luego" dijo dándole a Adrián una mirada de reojo. " ahora es tiempo de regresar a clases" dijo mirando a Christian, Lissa y Eddie parados cerca de la puerta.

Todos se fueron y Adrián estaba a punto de irse cuando atrape su mano.

"necesitamos hablar" le susurre.

" concuerdo contigo…. Solo no se si quiera hacerlo" dijo friamente.

" El árbol de roble, cerca del gym después de la ultima clase... por favor?" dije con ojos suplicantes. Sabia que siempre funcionaban con el…. Mi propia clase de coaccion.

El asintió suavemente con sus labios presionados y se fue sin decir otra palabra.

Corrí de regreso a donde estaban los demás y fui a clases. Me dejaría tener el tiempo para pensar.

Cuando las clases terminaran dejaría a christian bajo en cuidado de Eddie ya que el no asistiría al entrenamiento con Dimitri hoy.

" Pero… estuvo esta pelea mal?" le susurre a Eddie 5 minutos antes de que terminara la clase.

"No porque?" pregunto Eddie confuso.

"no lo se Adrián…" empecé

"Oh si ESO lo entiendo" dijo sacudiendo la cabeza.

Lo mire totalmente perdida.

El suspiro y se inclino cerca de mi ligeramente para asegurarse de que nadie pudiera oír. " me refiero a que se que estas viendo a Adrián pero si no lo hubiera sabido…" sacudió la cabeza " hubiera pensado que estabas a punto de besarte con Belikov ahí mismo en el sitio. No trato de defenderlo ni nada pero aun así creo que lo tomo bien." Dijo sinceramente impresionado.

_Nota para mi misma patéate la cabeza cuando nadie te este mirando._ Pensé molesta conmigo misma y con Dimitri también. Estaba muy segura que esa mirada hambrienta y sus manos en mi cadera no habían ayudado pero era también, probablemente injustificable, molesta con Adrián como si el no tuviera ningún derecho a molestarse…. Cierto?

Necesitaba ser mala con alguien para sacar toda esta ira antes de mi entrenamiento y por primera vez mis plegarias fueron oídas ya que Grez, la versión Damphir de Jesse, se me acerco con una sonrisa.

"Hey rose… acerca de esa pelea yo pienso…" empezó.

"Oh estas a punto de decirme lo que piensas acerca de mi técnica?" dije pretendiendo estar ansiosa. " no puedo esperar para oírlo" agregue con ojos ampliamente abiertos de manera ingenua.

El abrió la boca para hablar pero alce la mano.

" No espera…." Pretendí pensar " no realmente no me importa! Creo que incluso es lo primero de mi lista de _'no me importa un carajo' _antes de El primer par de medias del vecino y que paso con la botella de Shampoo de Robert Pattinson." Dije haciendo lo imposible para contener la risa. " Ahora lárgate idiota" dije dándole un codazo para quitarlo de mi camino señalándole a mis amigos que estaban riendo que me iba a encontrarme con mi muy ilegitimo pasatiempo.

Adrián estaba esperando por mí detrás del enorme Roble y suspire con alivio. Le di una pequeña sonrisa.

"Hey…" dije caminando hacia el poniéndome de puntas para besarlo pero el trajo sus manos a mi cara y beso mi frente.

" Hey…" dijo tratando de sonar casual pero podia oir los sentimientos subrayados en su tono de voz.

Lleve mis manos encima de las suyas para mantenerlas en mi cara.

" sabes que no paso nada verdad?" solo me miro sin decir una palabra. " Me refiero a que por favor Adrián eres mas inteligente que eso!"

"Si lo soy!" dijo tratando de controlarse a si mismo tanto como podía manteniendo sus ojos en los míos como si quisiera leerme para ver mi honestidad. " Vi sus auras en ese momento y la manera en que se veían" sacudió su cabeza " estaba lleno de Lujuria, deseo y…." tomo aire profundamente dejando la descripción " incluso si tu claramente declaraste que no tenia ningún derecho a sentir nada dado a que lo que estamos compartiendo no es nada especial para ti. No pude evitar molestarme por esa demostración publica de afecto justo delante de mis ojos."

Me puse de puntillas otra vez pero no intente besarlo en los labios sabiendo que probablemente no me ayudaría y yo no lidiaba bien con el rechazo. Así fue como acabe en esta desastrosa situación en primer lugar. Simplemente bese su Yugular.

"necesitas saber algo mi querida realeza" dije finalmente quitando sus manos de mi cara. "Incluso si lo que tenemos es ligero y en su mayoría diversión no soy la clase de chica que va por ahí besando a otros chicos. Así que …" me encogí de hombros casualmente. " si mi intención fuera satisfacer mi lujuria y mi deseo con otro chico terminaría esta pequeña cosa que hay entre nosotros antes."

Su boca se movió un poco con insatisfacción.

"En cuanto a Dimitri realmente estoy intentando avanzar… Superar lo que estoy sintiendo por el pero…" mordí mi labio inferior. " pero esta arraigado profundamente dentro de mi y yo pienso que no es justo que me juzgues, y me regañes por eso ya que" conté con mis dedos " Primero nunca oculte lo que sentía por el y cuales eran mis intenciones y segundo Ninguno de nosotros quería un compromiso y aun no lo queremos así que… No debería tener que decirte esto pero de verdad estoy tratando de olvidarlo es solo que.."

"Bueno eso es una gran perdida ya que entrenas con el todos los días" Dijo extrañado como si no creyera mis argumentos.

" Bueno y que otra opción tengo huh?" pregunte retóricamente, realmente pensé que no tendría una respuesta pero por supuesto estaba equivocada. Adrián Ivashkov tenía una respuesta para todo.

"Encuentra otro mentor" Dijo como si fuera obvio. " lo venciste hoy… ya sabes todos sus movimientos. No puede enseñarte mucho más. Necesitas a alguien que te enseñe algo mas, así serás mas eficiente para Lissa." Añadió luciendo simplemente aburrido.

Tuve que reírme de eso y el alzo sus cejas. " si claro es por Lissa y tu te sentirías mejor también verdad…"

"Bueno…" se encogió de hombros. " es verdad que no estaría con el corazón destrozado si dejaras de entrenar con el" añadió con su risa sonora.

"Amo escucharte reír!" dije dándome cuenta inmediatamente que había expresado mi pensamiento en voz alta.

El parecía sorprendido pero de una buena manera y sabia que estaba demasiado apenada para hacer algún comentario al respecto. _Todo un caballero._

"Además estoy segura, con mi reputación de que los guardianes amarían ser mis mentores por las pocas semanas de clases que quedan" dije sarcásticamente. "apuesto a que preferirían ser baleados en la rodilla que tener que lidiar con la astuta e inteligente boca de Rosemarie Hathaway."

Adrián beso la punta de mi nariz. " Yo puedo ayudar con eso"

Suspire y cambie el tema. "Tengo que irme la sesión empezara en 5 minutos pero… Tu me estabas buscando verdad?"

"si quería darte esto" dijo sacando un pequeño celular negro de su bolsillo. " Es el mismo que el mío y mi Numero súper privado esta guardado de primero". Me guiño. " Tu te quejaste que no me ponía en contacto contigo cuando estaba lejos y" trajo su mano libre a mi mejilla y la acaricio desde mi sien hasta la barbilla con sus dedos.

"Si pero.." comence.

"tenias razón! Esto ayudara a mantenernos en contacto y no me importaría recibir un mensaje de vez en cuando. No te veo lo suficiente durante la semana." Dijo sinceramente molesto por ese hecho.

"Lo se..." dije con un suspiro mientras tomaba el teléfono. Era hermoso, negro, elegante y lo podías abrir. " Que clase de telefono es?" Pregunte mecánicamente.

"es un Motorola W510, la mejor manera de mantenerte en contacto con tu amante" añadió con un guiño.

Me reí y vi a Dimitri abrir las puertas del Gym asomándose por el camino. "Escucha de verdad tengo que irme pero… Puedo tener un beso o no?" Pregunte bromeando.

"Tus deseos son mis ordenes" dijo besándome con pasión pero fue demasiado corto para mi gusto.

Deslice el teléfono dentro de mi bolso, me despedí con la mano y corrí al gym.

Cuando entre al Gimnasio Dimitri estaba caminando impaciente.

"Lo siento Lo siento Lo siento" dije apurada poniendo mi bolso en el suelo. " Me retrase por… algunas cosas" añadí disculpándome.

"esta bien" dijo Dimitri volteando a verme.

"Oh por dios Dimitri!" dije viendo la marca roja en su nariz en el lugar exacto donde mi frente lo golpeo. Sombras oscuras comenzaban a aparecer más que todo en su ojo izquierdo.

Di dos pasos hacia delante y empecé a intentar agarrarle la cara con mi mano pero me detuve a la mitad del camino y la puse a mi lado de nuevo. " Lo siento mucho" dije sinceramente.

Me dio la mitad de la sonrisa que acostumbraba darme, y que aun hacia que mi corazón se acelerara. " Esta bien Rose Lo hiciste muy bien… No esperaba menos de ti." Añadió con orgullo en su voz. "es mi culpa por distraerme por un segundo" añadió encogiéndose de hombros.

"distraerte?" pregunte alzando mis cejas con sorpresa. _Yo soy la que se distrajo por Adrián_. Pense

Ignoro mi pregunta. "Asi que.... No trajiste a tu chaperon hoy?" pregunto en broma pero pude sentir la molestia y el dolor debajo de ella. Sabia que estaba bastante molesto de tener un observador durante el entrenamiento y no lo engañaba por la razón de que Christian quería unirse. El sabia que era para no estar a solas con el pero no me importaba.

No pude evitar sonrojarme un poco. " No… seré solo yo hoy…" dije apretándome el cabello en una cola de caballo.

"Okay así que… vamos a apuñalear algunos muñecos por un rato".dijo entregándome su propia estaca de plata.

Apuñale a los muñecos como por 30 minutos bajo su ojo examinador que hacia que mi cuello tuviera cosquillas.

_Necesitas superar esto… necesitas superar este enamoramiento infantil y dañino._ Seguí repitiéndome a mi misma.

Después de eso Dimitri quiso pelear un poco mas ya que pensaba que me había tomado por sorpresa con su movimiento de pierna lateral que hizo que cayera directo sobre mi espalda.

Solo asentí porque era más fácil que explicarle que habría anticipado ese movimiento completamente si Adrián no hubiera aparecido.

Durante la pelea me encontré a mi misma contra el como si me hubiera atrapado en un abrazo y mire hacia arriba mecánicamente. Gran error! Estaba mirando hacia abajo mirándome tan intensamente que la fuerza que tenia antes de comenzar empezó a deshacerse.

Lleve una mano hacia su cara y no me detuve a mitad del recorrido esta vez. Muy muy gentilmente roce la marca en su nariz con la punta de mis dedos. Suspiro contento cerrando sus ojos, y antes de que pudiera darme cuenta tenia sus brazos cerrados en mi espalda.

Continué tocando su cara con algunos pequeños y suaves toques. " Se vera terrible mañana" dije sintiéndome realmente mal por causarle dolor. Bueno el me causaba dolor también incluso si no era voluntariamente seguía siendo mucho mas doloroso que cualquier golpe físico.

"así que distraído huh?" Pregunte tratando de mantener mi voz tranquila pero fallando completamente. "Que podría distraer al gran Belikov de su misión?" pregunte en broma pero de verdad tenia curiosidad.

El abrió sus ojos y me miro fijamente. " Tu Rose… Solo tu podrias distraerme de lo que se supone debo hacer." Dijo en un pequeño susurro que era casi inaudible. "mire tus ojos y perdí la concentración…" dijo ligeramente avergonzado " y ese es exactamente el problema" beso mi frente y mi corazón salto de mi pecho.

Salí de su abrazo y camine fuera del círculo de entrenamiento. Entendía que estábamos relacionados lo suficiente como para ser un peligro para nosotros y para la gente alrededor de nosotros pero ninguno de los dos estaba listo para sacrificar nuestros roles de Guardianes y… Voltee para mirarlo. Simplemente éramos tan débiles como para no poder ser capaces de separar nuestros sentimientos, no éramos lo suficientemente fuertes para decir adiós.

Suspire y le di una pequeña sonrisa. " Creo que será mejor que terminemos por hoy" dije amablemente para descostrarle que no estaba molesta o algo así.

"creo que será lo mejor" dijo estando de acuerdo conmigo, pero podía ver que estaba luchando para permanecer donde estaba parado.

" te veré luego" Dije tomando mi bolso y caminando lentamente a la puerta. Tendría que ser la Fuerte, tendría que ser la que decía Adiós a lo que sentíamos. Lissa era la persona mas importante en mi vida, ella era mucho mas importante para mi de lo que era para el. La protegería no importaba que.

Tenia que cruzar a la izquierda para ir al edificio donde se daban las clases y sabia que me estaban esperando en la biblioteca, pero saque el celular de mi bolso y llame a Adrián antes de dirigirme en dirección al edificio administrativo.

El contesto luego del cuarto repique.

"_inauguración del teléfono por lo que veo"_ dijo con su voz animada. _" ya me extrañas?" _

Me reí.

"_yo también estoy extrañándote" _ dijo tomando mi risa como un si.

"Llegare tarde" dije tratando de sonar lo mas desconectada posible, aunque oír su voz si parecía calmar un poco mi dolor. " Creo que tienes razon"

"_Por supuesto que la tengo!"_ dijo como si fuera evidente " _Acerca de que exactamente?" _ Pregunto con humor en su voz.

"Tonto"dije riéndome. Respire profundo "estoy en camino a ver a Kirova ahora mismo… Voy a pedirle por un nuevo entrenador para las sesiones ya sabes… y tu dijiste que podrías ayudar con eso así que… no se" Añadí un poco incomoda de pedirle un favor.

Adrián se mantuvo en silencio por un momento, por tanto tiempo en realidad que pensé que se había cortado la línea.

"Adrian… Aun estas conmigo?" pregunte.

"Que hizo? Que te dijo?" pregunto con tanta frialdad y amenaza en su tono que en realidad me asusto.

"na… Nada" tatamudee "Lo juro" añadi cruzando mis dedos. " es solo que tienes razón! Necesito aprender cosas diferentes y necesito intentarlo mas… intentar superarlo." Añadí estupidamente.

"_ya veo…"_ dijo aun sin convencerse " _Bueno tu sabes que haría lo que fuera por ti_ _mi Rose_." Añadio dulcemente. _" Ve con Kirova, ya se me ocurrira algo." _

"muchas gracias" suspire con alivio. " te veo luego"

"Espera!" dijo justo antes de que colgara. " trata de mantener tu actitud de sabelotodo, y astuta bajo control por una vez por favor? Yo lo encuentro sexy pero…" se rió. " hace que la autoridad se moleste como ninguna otra cosa y soy bueno pero no soy un creador de milagros."

Exhale con molestia. Ya me conocía bien... demasiado bien. " lo intentare" dije

"esa es mi chica" dijo con un tono amoroso. " esperare por ti" añadió cortando la llamada.

Suspire , cerré el teléfono y lo guarde en el bolsillo de la chaqueta. Me detuve en frente de la secretaria de Kirova. " Será posible ver a Sra. Kirova por un minuto es bastante urgente"

La secretaria asintió y tomo el teléfono para comunicarse con ella. Las cosas estaban en marcha y ya sabía que al hacer esto le estaba declarando abiertamente la guerra a Dimitri.

Todo el infierno se escapara. Pensé cuando la secretaria apunto hacia la oficina.

* * *

Aja.. se pone interesantee como reaccionara Dimitriii...!!! pronto el sig capitulo..!


	8. Chapter 8

**Historia de Steffy2106 yo solo la traduzco.**

Disclaimer: Los personajes aqui utilizados no me pertenecen. Pertenecen a su creadora Richelle Mead

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 8:**

Aunque la secretaria me dijo que Kirova me estaba esperando toque ligeramente la puerta.

"Adelante" Dijo mientras abria la puerta.

"Gracias por recibirme con tan poco tiempo" dije tratando de sonar tan educada como podia pero ver su estupido y condescendiente asentimiento quise añadir ` _ya_ _que no estas haciendo un mierda de cualquiera manera_´ pero mantuve la boca cerrada.

_Adrian y Dimitri estarian tan orgullosos_! Pense y luego arrugue la frente. _Ok no fue enfermo pensar en esos dos hombres en la misma oración? Si definitivamente fue enfermo. _

" Toma asiento por favor" dijo apuntando a la silla frente al escritorio.

Me sente y le sonrei tentativamente.

"Que puedo hacer por usted Señorita Hathaway?" pregunto cordialmente pero pude ver en sus ojos de que significaba era `que clase de estupidez estas tratando de lograr?´.

"Bueno es acerca de mi entrenamiento…" Dije tratando de manternerme lo mas calmada posible ya que no pude evitar verme abofetear la sonrisa _sabelotodo_ de su cara. _Maldita cuervo viejo_. Pense

"Oh si…" dijo arreglandose los lentes que se deslizaron a la punta de la nariz. "escuche acerca de eso, fue todo… un espectáculo! El Guardian Alto estaba bastante complacido con tu desempeño" añadio claramente rencorosa.

"Stan? Impresionado conmigo?" pregunte sorprendida. Disfrute tanto partirle la nariz que creo que tuve mi primer orgasmo cuando escuche su nariz romperse! Añadi para mi misma con una baja risita.

Kirova arrugo la frente por mi Risita lo que me hizo callarme al momento. " Si… Guardias Alto" dijo presionando las palabras. " estaba bastante complacido. Asi que ... Que pasa con tu entrenamiento?."

"Bueno..." empece a sentarme derecha con las manos descansando en mis piernas. Esto es tan poco como yo.! Pense. " como probablemente escucho la pelea entre el Guardian Belikov y mi persona fue una batalla para ambos ya que para ahora conocemos nuestros movimientos y tenemos las mismas tecnicas de pelea."

Ella asintio en confirmacion y me invito a continuar con un gesto de la mano.

Podia ser mas condescendiente? Perra! Pense dandole mi mejor sonrisa amable. "Bueno yo tendre, pronto, el honor de ser la Guardiana de la unica Dragomir que Queda ya que como usted sabe la princesa Vasilisa…." Maldición era difícil llamarla asi pero sabia que a la bruja le encantaban las formalidades y necesitaba agradarle en este momento. " significa mucho para mi."

" Por supuesto!" dijo con lo que parecior ser sinceramente una sonrisa. "Estoy al tanto de que sacrificarias mucho por ella."

"Exactamente, asi que…" me encoji ligeramente de hombros. " Me preguntaba si podria quizas encontrar a alguien mas que cubra las sesiones de entrenamiento del Guardian Belikov ya que me encantaria aprender otras tecnicas de pelea. .." vi que estrechaba los ojos con sospecha. " Para ser mas Efectiva… para adquirir mas conocimientos… solo puede ser beneficioso para su seguridad." Añadi usando con toda mi fuerzas mis ojitos de perro con ella.

" Hay algun problema con el Guardian Belikov?" Pregunto dubitativa

"No por supuesto que no!" dije pretendiendo estar ofendida trayendo una mano a mi corazon. " El es un mentor fantastico y no puedo esperar para trabajar con el para cuidar a la princesa!" si tanto como deseo que me lancen en un agujero lleno de serpientes rabiosas. Añadi para mi. "Pero pense que adquiriendo un metodo diferente de pelea podria ser beneficioso para todos nosotros."

Kirova suspiro y bajo la mirada hacia sus manos en el escritorio probablemente estaba pensando. " entiendo su punto de vista señorita Hathaway y la pelea de hoy confirma todo lo que usted dice pero." Sacudio su cabeza " La mayoria de los guardianes aquí tienen las mismas tecnicas de pelea y no estoy segura que alguno de los guardianes estara dispuesto a poner el tiempo necesario por los pocos meses que quedan antes de la graduación solo para enseñarle algunas habilidades… tan prometedora como pueda ser." Añadio tratando de halagarme.

_Un halago de Kirova? Eso fue aterrador_. Pense con escalofrios.

"entiendo el problema, por supuesto" Dije aun si no entendia o no me importaba. Me levente lentamente. " necesito regresar con el Sr. Ozera" _Llamar al chico Fuego Sr. Casi me ahogo con esa!. _" pero si solo lo considera y si encuentra algun guardian que este dispuesto". Dije con ojos suplicantes. Estaba suplicando con Kirova! Eso estaba en mi lista de _`prefiero morir antes de hacer_´ pero superar a Dimitri y estar en paz era mucho mas importante.

" Bueno eso puedo prometerlo." Dijo sinceramente " si consigo a alguien con tecnicas distintas de pelea y dispuesto a eseñarle sera un hecho." Dijo levantandose probablemente enseñandome de que podia irme.

"Gracias" dije bajando la cabeza antes de apurarme a salir. _Ahora era la parte de Adrian y estaba bastante segura de que trabajaria duro para mantenerme lejos de Dimitri._ Pense siendo incapaz de esconder mi sonrisa por el pensamiento.

Era sabado en la mañana y me estaba paseando por el jardin con Christian mientras esperabamos que Lissa terminara su tutoril en fisica avanzada… Lo que sea que significara eso.

Christian si fue conmigo ayer al entrenamiento y pude que a Dimitri realmente le fastidiaba la idea. Yo estaba molesta con el ya que el deberia saber que estar a solas con el no era una buena idea no era inteligente. _Acaso le gustaba jugar con fuego? __Si, quizás pero en cuanto a mi? Odiaba terminar quemándome y ese siempre era el caso cuando estaba demasiado cerca de el. _

Christian estaba a punto de decir algo cuando mi telefono vibro en mi bolsillo. Todos se preguntaron acerca del telefono pero mas o menos aceptaron la explicación de que lo pedi por Internet. Ademas todos tenian telefonos porque no habria yo de tener uno? Lissa estaba empezando a sospechar acerca de todo ella creia de verdad que le ocultaba algo y eso la estaba entristeciendo de alguna manera. Yo sabia que tendria que decirle la verdad pronto y lo haria solo que no queria meterla en mi bastante desastrosa vida amorosa. Ella ya tenia suficientes problemas con controlar el Espiritu y no queria que se preocupara por mi.

Mire el mensaje.

Es un hecho… Deberias escuchar de la bruja pronto. No puedo esperar para esta noche. _A =]._

No pude evitar sonreir con el mensaje. Adrián aparentemente logro conseguirme un nuevo entrenador. El sujeto era bueno! En cuanto a esta noche bueno... iba a cambiar lugar esta tarde con Eddie . El iba a tener un _tiempo de Hombres_ con Christian mientras yo ayudaba a Lissa a preparar una noche romántica para ella y Christian. Si pensabas en ello, era como ayudar a dos de mis mejores amigos a que se acostara…. _Aterrador.!_

Asi que, con Christian y Lissa ocupados por la noche, y probablemente el dia siguiente (Ewwww a eso). Quedabamos Eddie y yo . Y eddie fue invitado a una noche de Chicos. Lo presione para que fuera asi que ahora estaba totalmente libre para pasar la noche completa con Adrian y por mucho que me asustara admitirlo, estaba bastante entusiasmada y complacida de pasar mi tiempo libre con el, nuestros pequeños besos y toqueteos, a escondidas de los demas eran excitantes si pero tambien bastante frustrantes. Pasabamos tambien bastante tiempo hablando en publico ya que era lo unico que podiamos hacer sin atraer la atención pero eso hizo que lo conociera mucho mejor y no habia nada para no gustar en el hombre. _Maldición!. _

"Era Belikov?" pregunto Christian tratando de sonar desinteresado pero podia ver la enorme curiosidad en sus ojos.

Puse el teléfono en el bolsillo de atrás de mi pantalón y lo vi con los ojos abiertos ampliamente. _De donde saco el eso?._ Pense. "que? No! Por que me escribiria?" pregunte y deje de caminar para enfrentarlo.

Se encojio de hombros. " Escucha no soy tonto y se que estas viendo a alguien en secreto." Dijo cruzando los brazos encima de su pecho. " Estoy incluso mas enterado ya que pasamos juntos 24 horas al dia. No tienes un hombre secreto en tu vida?" pregunto antes de añadir. " Honestamente Recuerdas?".

Suspire. "Si estoy viendo a alguien." Dije simplemente.

"Okay y se que no eres del tipo de persona que esconde las cosas, de las que se averguenza de lo que hace asi que…." Se encogio de hombros ligeramente. " me imagine que lo que estas haciendo esta de alguna manera prohibido y…" Tomo un respiro profundo y me miro directamente a los ojos. "Te escapaste para verte con Belikov esa noche?" pregunto directamente y como prometi responder preguntas directas tan honestamente posible.

"No no fue con el. No estoy viendo a Dimitri". Dije mirandolo a los ojos.

"Okay" dijo asintiendo. "Okay… pero estoy bastante seguro que es alguien que no deberias ver y si ese es el caso de verdad odiaria ver que salieras lastimada," añadio ya que podia ver la ira encenderse en sus ojos por la idea de verme sufrir. "ademas me causaria algun tipo de problemas al encender a ese pequeño infeliz con fuego si te hace derramar aunque sea una lagrima."

Ese era el hermano, el amor protector de hermanos que yo sabia compartiamos en silencio. Estabamos bromendo el uno al otro todo el tiempo pero estabamos listo para lastimar a quien lastimara a alguno de nosotros. Sonrei y lleve mis manos a sus mejillas. "gracias chico fuego", dije con una sonrisa besando su frente. "el no me lastimara te lo prometo… Mis barreras estan arriba" añadi.

Christian se sonrojo ya que no estaba comodo con el momento intimo y me rei. "Respira hermano."

"Bueno no es la manera en la que un guardian debe tratar con su carga" Dijo Alberta caminando para alcanzarnos.

Suspire y rode mis ojos. " El no es solo mi carga Guardiana Petrov y usted lo sabe!" dije poniendo mi mano en su hombro. " Somos familia"

"SOMOS una familia" dijo Christian complacido y poniendo su mano encima de la mia.

Alberta sonrió. " Lo se… solo estoy bromeando" dijo con una sonrisa deteniéndose en frente de nosotros. "La directora Kirova quiere verte un momento Rose" añadio amablemente. " Yo me hare cargo mientras estas ocupada".

"okay" dije mirando a Christian. " volvere pronto".

"Y no esperes que te consienta como tu pequeña madre aqui" Le dijo a Christian y señalandome a mi.

Ver a Christian sonrojarse furiosamente, nos hizo reir a ambas asi que nos lanzo una mirada asesina. Christian odiaba que se burlaran de el… Igual que yo.

"Ok ve ahora Rose pero solo para que sepas", dijo mirandonos a Christian y a mi parados cerca. "es muy bueno que te importe tu cargo pero los sentimientos que todos ustedes han desarrollado, este amor bueno puede tener dos lados. Puede nublar tu mente y hacerte tomar riesgos inconsiderados."

Lo dijo con un tono tan considerado que no podias discutirlo. Podias ver en sus ojos que de verdad se preocupaba por nosotros cuatro y que no habia malos sentimientos en lo que decia.

" Lo se…" susurre apurandome hacia la oficina de Kirova. No podia esperar para averiguar quien seria mi entrenador.

Tan pronto como la secretaria me vio entrar al edificio me hizo gestos hacia la oficina.

"Puedes entrar Rose," dijo "La directora esta esperandote"

Asenti con una sonrisa, toque la puerta y entre.

Kirova tenia una sonrisa, parecia bastante orgullosa de si misma incluso si muy profundamente yo sabia que el 95% del trabajo lo habia hecho Adrian.

"Tengo algunas noticias para usted Señorita Hathaway" dijo complacida haciendo señas para que me sentara.

" El Sr. Ivashkov ahora tiene asignado un guardian para el aquí en el Campus y el muy amablemente propuso sus servicios para ayudarla con sus problemas de entrenamiento." Dijo como si fueran negocios pero sabia que profundamente estaba muriendo por saber la razon por la que Adrian estaba dispuesto a ayudarme.

Le sonrei pretendiendo estar sorprendida.

"De cualquier manera he hablado con su Guardian esta mañana por Telefono y el parecia bastante entusiasmado de enseñarla… ha oido bastantes cosas sobre usted." Dijo juntando sus labios como si no le agradara que a el le gustara lo que hubiera oido de alguna manera. " El es un especialista en muchas clases diferentes de artes marciales, el incluso desarrollo su propia mezcla de ellos," añadio mirando una hoja de papel en su escritorio probablemente leyendome sus credenciales. " hizo su entrenamiento Senior (los tres ultimos años de escuela) en la institución cerca de Fujiyoshida" dijo engreídamente.

En ese momento queria saltar en su escritorio y abofetearla. Ella sabia que no tenia idea de donde estaba Fuji-lo que sea y lo disfrutaba. No le daria el placer de preguntarle.

Asenti.

Sonrio confiada y continuo. " Esta en japon, cerca del monte Fuji" dijo aclarando las cosas.

Le di una mirada en blanco que esperaba dijera. `_Sabia eso porque me lo estas explicando?´_ pero de hecho estaba pensando `_oh por dios! Un entrenador japones eso es tan Cool!´_

"El guardian Belikov segura siendo tu mentor por supuesto." Dijo seriamente. " y tu necesitas confiarle a el cualquier preocupación que tengas" añadio.

"Esta bien" dije calmadamente " pero...puedo preguntar cual es el nombre de este guardian?" pregunte realmente curiosa.

Parecía un poco renuente a decir su nombre lo que me puso aun mas curiosa.

"si… Bueno… es… es el Guardian Walter, Chris Walter" dijo examinando mi cara.

" mierda! Entrenare con `El guerrero?´" grite casi cayéndome de la silla. "Disculpe" dije viendo la desaprobación en su cara. "Y usted esta preocupada por mi reputacion?" pregunte incredula pero riendo.

"Si bueno..." dijo aclarando su garganta. "Esa es la razón por la que El guardián Dimitri seguirá siendo su mentor."

"si ahora ya veo porque!" añadi aun haciendo lo mejor posible para contener mi risa.

"Bueno el es uno de los mejor peleadores alrededor" dijo un poco a la defensiva. " es lo que usted queria cierto?". Asenti. "Su reputacion y actitud es irrelevante para lo que usted necesita de el" añadio duramente.

"Por supuesto… Muchas Gracias" dije ya que estaba realmente agradecida con Adrian... Lo hare valer la pena esta noche. Pense descaradamente.

"Si bueno... de nada" dijo sorprendida por mi gratitud "El no estara aqui hasta dentro de 10 dias mientras ellos arreglan un nuevo Guardian para su antigua carga."

"por supuesto entiendo bien… Me ire ahora" dije seriamente pero estaba sonriendo mientras me iba.

Chris Walter era un guardian bastante joven, tenia 23 o 24 creo pero tenia una reputacion asesina literalmente. Ya habia logrado 12 molnija antes de cumplir los 16. Tenia un temperamento corto, era tan descuidado que parecia suicida pero con sus cargas era el guardian mas prometedor alrededor! Todo el mundo lo queria! Ya que cuando el estaba cuidandote era como tener una manada de lobos… indestructible. Nunca lo conoci personalmente pero algunas de las historias que he escuchado lo hicieron uno de mis idolos! Como logro Adrian obtenerlo? Era casi imposible y mas aun hacerlo acceder a enseñarme!.

Sacudi mi cabeza… _Eso va a ser divertido_! No pude evitar maravillarme.

Esa noche, despues de ayudar a Lissa fue derecho a casa de Adrian. El me dijo que me saltara la cena y vi porque cuando llegue alla. El tenia una agradable comida esperandome.

_Parece una cena romantica!_ No pude evitar pensarlo. A mi sin embargo si me gustaba la idea y eso me sorprendio aun mas.

Después de la cena nos acomodamos en el Sofa a hacer algo que realmente odiaba que me gustara. Mimarnos.

Adrian se medio sento en el sofa, su espalda descansando contra un gran cojín contra el brazo del sofa. Yo me sente entre sus piernas, mi espalda contra su pecho y puse mi cabeza en su hombro. Cerre mis ojos se sentia tan bien estar ahí, tan a salvo. Era peligroso pero en ese momento no podia importarme menos…

Que venga lo que tenga que venir! Pense mientras el traia el comodo edredón alrededor de nosotros y me beso gentilmente a un lado del cuello que era de facil acceso.

"Tu piel es tan suave…" susurro dejando sus labios pasear de arriba a abajo de mi garganta.

"tus labios lo estan haciendo bien…" dije seriamente manteniendo mis ojos cerrados. No habia punto en negarlo ya que el podia sentirme temblando contra su cuerpo.

Dejo que sus labios pasearan por mi garganta, a mi mandibula y se detuvieron en mi oido. "Quedate conmigo esta noche" me susurro.

Mi cuerpo se puso tieso en ese momento. Primero porque no esperaba que fuera tan directo, segundo porque realmente queria quedarme y eso no me gustaba y tercero porque estupidamente me lastimaba obtener la confirmacion de que realmente el solo queria mi cuerpo.

Trate de alejarme de el pero apreto su agarre un poco mas alrededor de mi.

"no lo entiendes Rose" dijo en voz alta ahora.

Me voltee para enfrentarlo. Nuestros rostros solo a centímetros el uno del otro, "Oh creo que lo dejaste muy claro mi amigo…" dije tratando de hacer una broma y esconder el dolor.

"No no lo hice." Dijo con una media sonrisa. Beso la punta de mi nariz. " No te estoy pidiendo que tengamos sexo mi Rose. No estamos listos para eso todavía." Dijo con tanta sinceridad que no habia manera de dudar de sus palabras. " Quiero que te quedes a simplemente dormir conmigo… quiero que pases la noche conmigo…" sonrio. " completamente vestida, solo en mis brazos."

Mantuve mi mirada en el, mordiendo mi labio inferior mientras lo pensaba. Ese era un enorme paso en una relacion cierto?. Estaba yendo mucho mas lejos de lo que yo queria que fuera cuando comenzo pero ahora que el decia eso, no pude sacar esa imagen de mi cabeza… quedarme dormida en sus brazos. Uh … seria agradable intentarlo.

Me concentre en su rostro otra vez y vi la esperanza y el cariño en sus bellos ojos. Puse mis manos en sus mejillas. " Por supuesto que me quedare" dije con una sonrisa tratando de esconder mis miedos y dudas.

Sonrio su enorme sonrisa y me beso con pasion. Cuando tuvimos que separarnos para respirar me susurro en gracias contra mis labios.

Nos fuimos a la cama bastante temprano, ya que creo que ambos estabamos bastante entusiasmados de compartir el momento incluso si yo estaba claramente renuente a admitirlo.

Se cambio a un par de pantalones negros de pijama pero se quedo sin camisa. Quise comentar acerca de su pecho perfecto y sus muy lindos abdominales pero sabia que eso seria pasarme de la raya asi que solo sacudi la cabeza, tome la franela y los boxers que habia preparado para mi.

Callate la boca Rose… tu nuca sabes cuando callarte pero este es el momento!… pense mientras caminaba al baño.

Rapidamente Sali de mi ropa y me cambie a mi extraña pijama. Adrian era tan alto que la Camisa era un vestido para mi, deteniendose justo debajo de la rodilla. Era una franela de los spurs que era el equipo de basket favorito de Adrian. Yo era mas bien fan de los Celtics pero podia usar la franela.

Cuando Sali del baño Adrian ya estaba en la cama y estaba literalmente examinandome de la cabeza a los pies lo que me hizo sonrojar un poco.

"eres tan hermosa…" dijo como si estuviera totalmente hipnotizado por mi.

Le sonrei. Se sentia tan bien el ser vista a traves de sus ojos. El me hacia sentir especial… hermosa.

"Tu no estas mal" dije con un guiño acomodandome a su lado.

" Lo se!" dijo con tanta confianza que ambos reimos.

Puso un brazo alrededor de mi y yo me acomode aun mas cerca de el. Puse mi cabeza en su pecho desnudo, un brazo alrededor de su torso mientras el muy gentilmente acariciaba mi cabello.

Me explico como hizo para conseguir a Chris Walter como guardian…. Quejandose hasta que la Reina se rindio.

Me hizo reir ya que no podia imaginarlo quejandose pero a la vez me asusto que se sentia tan bien y en confianza conmigo como para decirme todo esto. Compartiendo sus miedos y debilidades.

Tambien me explico que aun cuando la Reputacion de Chris Walker era terrible el queria uno de los mejores para mi y esa preocupación hizo que me gustara aun mas. Estaba empezando a preguntarme cuanto mas _' gustar' _ podia sentirse antes de que se transformara en _'amor'_ daba mucho miedo y era una pregunta esencial en la que necesitaba concentrarme. Necesitaba terminar esta relacion antes de cruzar esa linea pero la pregunta es…. si yo soy lo suficientemene fuerte para hacerlo?.

Tenia que admitirlo, fue la noche mas bella de mi vida. Nunca me habia sentido tan en paz y tan descansada.

Estaba emergiendo a la conciencia pero mantuve los ojos cerrados mientras estiraba mi cuerpo. Podia sentir a Adrian justo a mi lado. Su esencia unica que he aprendido a reconocer.

El puso su mano en mi cara para quitar algunos cabellos pero continuo acariciando mi mejilla.

" Hey…" dijo suavemente.

Abri mis ojos y sonrei llena de felicidad. Me estaba mirando apoyado en su codo.

"Hey para usted tambien señor" dije llevando una mano a su rostro. El beso la palma de mi mano antes de gentilmente bajar a besar mis labios.

"Sabes que eres absolutamente soberbia cuando duermes?" dijo honestamente. "con tus barreras abajo… eres aun mas espectacular. Nunca pense que eso seria posible... magnifica!. Me encanta verte dormir... Podria hacer eso toda la noche... cada noche!...".

"Eres muy dulce" dije. _A mi tambien me encanta verte dormir_, pense culpable.

"Café?" pregunto besándome otra vez.

Mire el reloj era bastante tarde ya y necesitaba mostrar mi cara por un pequeño rato antes de regresarme para aca.

" Si por favor". Dije sin voluntad para moverme.

"claro". Dijo riendose. Beso mi frente y salio de la cama.

Lo mire salir de la habitación y no pude evitar pensar que no seria horrible despertar junto a el cada mañana y ese pensamiento me aterrorizaba mucho mas que 20 strigoi.

Cuando oli el café freco Sali de la cama con un suspiro. Entre en la otra habitación cuando estaba sirviendo las tazas.

"Eres sexy con mi franela puesta." Dijo entregandomela taza.

Sonrei. "bueno si demasiado mal que es de los Spurs…" dije bromeando. " hubiera sido mucho mas sexy con los Celtics en ella" añadi con un guiño.

Suspiro. " No eso otra vez" dijo tratando de sonar fastidiado pero el brillo que podia ver en sus ojos demostraba que estaba feliz. Nunca lo habia visto feliz antes y me sentia tan feliz de ser parte de la razon por la que estaba feliz.

Se inclino para besarme cuando escuchamos un toque en la puerta.

Adrian trajo su mano a mi boca para callarme. " No estoy aquí…" susurro en mi oido.

Asenti con una sonrisa.

Pero una muy molesta voz de detrás de la puerta hizo que mi sonrisa se desvaneciera casi inmediatamente… Dimitri!.

* * *

_**Capitulo 8 se torna mas emocionante Dimitriiii apareciooo en el cuartoo que pasaraaa! por cierto quien ya esta leyendo spirit bound ya lo lei y me parecio increibleee :) espero sus respuestas **_


	9. Chapter 9

**Expect the Unexpected**

**Historia de Steffy2106 yo solo la traduzco.**

Disclaimer: Los personajes aqui utilizados no me pertenecen. Pertenecen a su creadora Richelle Mead

* * *

**Capitulo 9:**

"Vamos Ivashkov abre la puerta!" grito Dimitri realmente molesto. "Se que estas ahí! Y no me voy a ir!"

"Fuck" susurre ( lo siento no puedo traducir la palabra sin que lo que viene pierda sentido asi que vamos a meterle un poco de Spanglish )

"Justo ahora?" Susurro Adrian. "Esta bien quitate la ropa. El puede mirar si quiere."

Rode mis ojos pero no pude evitar reirme.

" Ve al cuarto sere rapido" dijo bajando su taza.

" No no en el cuarto uno nunca sabe…" señale al closet que estaba cerca de la entrada.

Dimitri golpeo la puerta un poco mas fuerte.

"Voy Dhampir!" dijo friamente antes de guiñarme un ojo. " ohh astuta! Me gusta eso" dijo tan dulcemente que me agarro desprevenida. Como podía ser tan frio y un segundo después tan calmado y amoroso?.

Tomo la taza de mi mano, me dio un beso antes de caminar tranquilamente a la puerta mientras yo me escondia en el closet. La puerta no cerraba perfectamente asi que podía ver el cuarto bastante bien. _ Oh dios eso va a doler… _ pensé lo mas cercano a rezar.

Tan pronto como Adrian abrió la puerta Dimitri se deslizo y paso directamente al centro de la sala principal. _Hasta ahí llego el protocolo.. _ pensé.

"Estas completamente loco?". Pregunto Dimitri lleno de ira.

"_Oh dios! __El sabe que estoy aqui!"_ pensé mientras me congele con aprensión pero Adrian no lucia en nada diferente mientras se paraba en frente de Dimitri en sus pantalones de pijama totalmente calmado y engreído. Con una pequeña sonrisita en sus labios… el realmente es de la realeza no se podía negar.

"Buenos dias para ti tambien solsito" dijo con una risita que hizo que dimitri se sonrojara de ira.

_No lo presiones Adrian… no hagas eso! _ Pensé un poco enojada con el en este momento. Realmente no estaba ayudando a mantener a Dimitri bajo control.

"Necesitas ser un poco mas especifico Dhamphir ya que usualmente estoy loco" dijo en tono de broma. Lo que no era un buen plan. " pero en este momento su pareces ser el que esta completamente loco" añadió cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho.

"Chris Walker! De eso estoy hablando!" dijo Dimitri con un poco mas de control pero sus manos apretadas en puños me decian que era solo una apariencia.

"Ah…" Adrian Dijo Simplemente, pero estaba bastante segura de que estaba tan aliviado como yo, vi su espalda relajarse un poco. "Que hay de el?"

"¿Qué hay de el? ¿Qué hay de el?" pregunto dimitri incredulo. "estas lanzando a Rose en las garras del oso y lo sabes! Has escuchado sobre el o no?"

"Si escuche sobre el! Por supuesto! Creo que todo el mundo a escuchado sobre el". Dijo con una carcajada. "Pero no quieres al mejor para Rose?" dijo jugueton

"Yo **SOY** el mejor para Rose" gruño Dimitri e inmediatamente se arrepintió.

Los ojos de Adrian mostraron rabia. "Estas lejos de ser lo mejor para ella Dhamphir" dijo fríamente " creo que incluso fuiste lo peor que pudo pasarle"

La quijada de Dimitri se tenso. " El será un modelo a seguir terrible para ella y tratara de meterse en sus pantalones! Lo hace con todas las chicas!"

"Como si tu no lo hubieras intentado" dijo Adrian secamente.

Dimitri avanzo un paso pero Adrian no retrocedió.

_Callate Adrian! No lo presiones tanto!_ Pensé molesta miestras me imaginaba a Dimitri tratando de pegarle, yo saldría a defenderlo y estaría jodida… Y no en una buena manera.

Adrian suspiro. " Dale algo de Credito!" dijo seriamente " ella no es inocente y no esta enamorandose por cualquier dhamphir que se le cruce" añadió agarrando su taza. " Ella solo se enamora de los Rusos pensativos.".

"Ahora lo entiendo!" dijo Dimitri mientras Comprension llenaba su cara. "La ayudaste para alejarla de mi!" dijo apuntándolo " Esperas ganarla… Deseas de que fuera tu chica!" añadió con ira y celos en su voz.

"Si por supuesto que si!" dijo Adrian sinceramente y luego miro a Dimitri con su pequeña sonrisita de lado "Tu no?" pregunto traviesamente.

Dimitri exhalo audiblemente y pude ver que sus puños estaban tan apretado que sus nudillos estaban mas blancos que un hueso.

"No será fácil…" dijo dimitri mirando profundamente en sus ojos, estaba bastante segura que era desafio lo que veía pero parecía ireal. El quería que avanzara cierto?

"Soy Paciente" respondió Adrian Simplemente.

Dimitri sacudió su cabeza. " Fui a su cuarto pero ella no esta ahí…" dijo ya caminando hacia la puerta. "Sabes donde puede estar?".

"Si" dijo adrian riéndose. " esta medio desnuda en el closet" dijo apuntando a donde yo estaba.

_Te voy a matar a golpes! _Pensé mientras me sonrojaba con rabia.

Dimitri se volteo y camino de regreso hasta quedar a 20cm de la cara de Adrian. " crees que eres muy gracioso no Ivashkov. Crees que estas por encima de las reglas porque eres de la realeza y el sobrino de la reina pero a mi no me importa nada de eso!" dijo en un tono tan amenazante que me dio escalofríos. " Ella es menor de edad! Y destruiré la poca reputación que te queda entendido?"

Adrian no se veía impresionado. O era un muy bien actor o era un idiota sin el mas minimo sentido la supervivencia y conociéndolo… probablemente era la opción 2.

"Deberias recordar eso tu Dhamphir… Ella es menor de edad pero…" el fingió estar pensando. " será mayor de edad en dos semanas. En cuanto a la Reputacion bueno… " se encogio de hombros " tu tienes mucho mas que perder en ese aspecto que yo." Dijo igualando el tono de amenaza de Dimitri.

Dimitri solo gruño antes de salir de la habitación.

Tan pronto como escuche la puerta cerrarse audiblemente, me Sali del closet y mire a Adrian con toda la desaprobación que sentía.

"estas completamente loco?" dije golpeando el piso con mi pie. " estaba lo suficientemente furioso! Ahora quien tiene que enfrentar su furia en el entrenamiento de la tarde huh?. Pregunte ya que faltaba apenas 1 hora para el entrenamiento.

Vi sus ojos ensancharse con preocupación y me sentí mal por causarle ese miedo ya que era todo mi culpa en primer lugar. " Te lo dije…" puse apariencia amenazante. " Nunca molestes al "Ruso" añadi tratando de imitar a Don Corleone en El Padrino sabiendo cuanto amaba las películas.

Se rio su risa única y se relajo. Realmente disfrutaba hacerlo reir, Estaba lista para hacer y decir tantas cosas estúpidas solo para hacerlo reir… no significaba que estaba encariñándome verdad?.

Camino hacia mi y me beso la frente. Luego puso su quijada en la parte de arriba de mi cabeza y suspiro.

" Lo siento… De verdad!" dijo timidamente. " Es solo que bueno… Enfrentar al hombre que te importa tanto no saca a relucir el campeon en mi" añadio sinceramente.

El siempre era tan honesto conmigo, tan abierto. Se sentía Bien. El realmente era único.

Rompi nuestro abrazo para mirarlo a los ojos, Sonrei genuinamente y puse mi mano en su cara. " Esta bien puedo manejar a Dimitri" le di un pequeño beso. " Pero ahora necesito vestirme, apresurarme a mi cuarto para bañarme y cambiarme, mostrar mi cara por ahí, pero volveré pronto lo prometo."

El asintió tan feliz porque dije que volveria.

"Luego será entrenamiento y noche de películas…" le guiñe un ojo. " Te anotas?" pregunte.

"como si necesitaras preguntar." Dijo rodando sus ojos antes de inclinarse y darme un beso apasionado. Puse mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y le respondi con la misma intensidad. Finalmente nos separamos para respirar.

Puso su frente contra la mia. " mejor te vistes ahora mi Rose porque otro beso como ese contigo vestida asi, en este cuarto… no estoy seguro de ser un caballero por mucho tiempo mas".

Lo que dijo me hizo sonrojar furiosamente ya que una pequeña parte de mi estaba deseando justamente eso. Asenti y tropeze fuera de la habitación.

Lo escuche reírse detrás mio. Luego escuche un suspiro de rendicion mientras murmuraba "Eres mi Corazon" pero decidi fingir que no lo escuche ya que probablemente el no tenia intención de que lo escuchara. Era algo que necesitaba ignorar y si era posible olvidar ya que me asustaba.

Mostre mi cara por los alrededores. Almorcé con Eddie Christian y Lissa. Algunos guardianes se rieron al vernos juntos diciendo que ya pasábamos 24horas al dia 6 dias a la semana juntos y aun asi estábamos juntos los domingos pero no nos molestaba. Lo único que me molestaba un poquito era que Adrian no estaba con nosotros.

Les explique lo del nuevo entrenador que tendría en una semana, y tan pronto como dije su nombre, ambos chicos me miraron raro como si no les gustase mucho la idea y Lissa no ayudo mucho cuando se le escapo un " _Oh por dios escuche que el hombre es puro sexo con piernas! Como creado por las manos de Dios mismo asi que debe ser hermoso." _ Tuve que reirme de la mirada asesina que Christian le lanzo lo cual por supuesto me costo a mi un golpe en la cabeza.

Pase la Tarde con Adrian ayudándolo a prepararse para sus exámenes, preparando tarjetas de estudio y haciendo juegos quiz para probar su conocimiento y la cosa mas rara de todo fue que en realidad lo disfrute.

No se si era su presencia (por supuesto que lo era, yo solo lo estaba negando con todo mi ser) o el ambiente general del dia pero me sentí bastante contenta solo con estar ahí ayudándolo.

De verdad disfrute hacerle bromas o reirme cuando se ponía todo loco porque podía recordar un hecho especifico o alguna fecha.

Pero mi buen humor empezó a desvanecer cuando la hora de mi entrenamiento estaba acercándose. Yo sabia que el no seria violento pero pelear con Dimitri se estaba volviendo canson. Parecia ser la única cosa en la que eramos realmente buenos… pelear y lastimarnos.

Adrian miro al reloj y cerro su libro. " Quieres que vaya contigo?" pregunto con preocupación.

"No por supuesto que no!" dije pretendiendo que no era un asunto importante pero no creo que lo engañara. Podia leerme muy bien… lo cual era tan molesto.

El solo sonrio reconfortantemente y asintió. Ya le había dicho a Christian que necesitaba ir al entrenamiento sola y nora para meter a Adrian en el medio de este pleito.

Cuando llegue a la puerta del Gym toda mi bravuconada se había desvanecido y estaba a punto de sacar mi celular para pedirle a Adrian o a Christian que me acompañaran al entrenamiento.

_No … el se merece algo mejor que eso!." _ Pensé mientras sacudia mi cabeza y entraba al Gym.

El estaba parado entre la puerta y la colchoneta de entrenamiento con su sobretodo puesto como si no tuviera intenciones de entrenar de cualquier manera.

Me miro fieramente mientras caminaba hacia el. Mire hacia abajo y me rasque la nariz solo para ocultar mi incomodidad.

"No hay entrenamiento hoy?" pregunte quedando a una distancia segura.

El solo siguió mirándome con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho pero estaba casi segura que escuche como sonaban sus dientes como si apretara la boca.

_Oh eso no es bueno!_ Pensé dando un paso atrás discretamente.

"Asi que piensas que ya no soy un buen profesor huh?" pregunto tan calmado que sonaba aun mas aterrador. " Ahora que te ayude a volver al juego no me necesitas mas? No puedo creerlo Rose"

"No es eso!" dije sonrojada por la pena.

" Que es entonces?" Pregunto caminando lentamente hacia mi. De repente tomo una posición ofensiva y yo sabia muy bien hacia donde iba.

Tome una posición defensiva mirándolo de reojo. Estaba a punto de sentir la ira del Dios Ruso.

"Asi que dime Rose… Que pasa?" dijo a traves de dientes apretados.

Trato de darme un golpe en un lado de mi cuerpo pero detuve su golpe con mi antebrazo y levemente hice una mueca de dolor. Ese era un golpe tan poderoso… estaba yendo con toda su fuerza ahora.

"Asi que Rose por favor explicame que vale tanto para que me apuñales por la espalda?" dijo en un gruñido de furia.

_Puñaladas por la espalda? De verdad?_ Pensé ahora bastante enojada y por supuesto hable antes de pensar.

"oh no te creas tan importante! Necesito sangre fresca… quien sabe…" estábamos haciendo círculos el uno al otro y vi su ira crecer con cada palabra que iba saliendo de mi boca pero yo era bastante sarcastica o estúpida para seguir hablando.

"quizás pueda aprender diferentes ummmm.. tecnicas" dije subiendo y bajando mis cejas.

"Aun tengo muchas cosas para enseñarte niñita" Dijo sabiendo donde golpear también.

"Resople para demostrarle que sus palabras no me tocaban pero lo hacían…por supuesto que lo hacían. " Si bueno eso queda por probarse a menos…" sonreí malvadamente " a menos que seas demasiado gallina para probarlo".

**ESO** es lo que no debi decir. El estaba en frente de mi tan rápido que no tuve tiempo de comprender. Agarro mi brazo derecho y lo puso detrás de mi espalda tan dolorosamente que bloqueaba el aire hacia mis pulmones, pero no era lo mas doloroso. Casi inmediatamente me golpeo con toda su fuerza con la parte de debajo de la mano justo debajo de mi clavicula.

Fue tan doloroso e inesperado que jadee y cai al piso. El dolor estaba irradiando por todo mi cuerpo.

_Escuche mi hueso romperse! Dimitri me golpeo tan fuerte que rompió mi clavicula! _Pensé incrédula mis ojos llenándose de lagrimas. El dolor era terrible pero era peor sabiendo quien lo causo.

"Oh mi Dios Roza!" dijo apresurándose hacia mi lado. " Yo… Yo…"

"Alejate de mi!" dije con la voz llena de dolor y lagrimas. Estaba tratando de levantarme pero incluso si mi lado izquierdo estaba bien tratar de levantarme fue una pesadilla.

El estaba de pie como a un metro de mi, con ojos freneticos pero no me podía importar menos en ese momento.

Sozolle y me quede en el piso. Tome una gran bocanada de aire tratando de sonar calmada y saque mi celular de mi bolsillo trasero agradeciéndole a dios que no lo rompi.

Vi a Dimitri dar un paso hacia a mi. "No te acerques o por Dios que con el tiempo lo lamentaras" Dije con todo el dolor que sentía.

Llame a Lissa y le pregunte si podía venir al gym ya que había tenido un pequeño accdente, que necesitaba que me curara ya que me había caído y roto un hueso… le pedi una pequeña curación. Ella aparentemente no lo dudo por un segundo y dijo que estarían ahí en poco tiempo.

Me recosté sobre mi espalda lentamente trayendo mi mano izquierda a mi hombro derecho. Cerre los ojos y deje salir las lagrimas en silencio. Lissa estaría aquí en un momento y estare como nueva, como si nada hubiera pasado pero no creo que ella pudiera hacer nada con el golpe que recibieron mi corazón y mi ego.

"Rose por favor… te lo ruego… dejame acercarme, dejame echarle un vistazo" dijo con tono de suplica.

"Para que?" le pregunte girando un poco mi cabeza para mirarlo. Estaba casi segura de que vi sus ojos brillar con lagrimas pero mis propios ojos ya estaban llenos de lagrimas asi que era difícil estar segura. " acaso no hiciste suficiente huh?"

El abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

"Ademas no puede cambiar nada de cualquier manera" dije mirando hacia otro lado. " mi curandera estará aquí en un minuto. **TU** solo eres bueno para lastimarme!" añadi sabiendo que estaba siendo muy mala pero yo estaba sufriendo asi que se lo merecía.

"No… no digas eso Rose… Nunca quise causarte ningún dolor" me dijo tan triste que mire en su dirección aun sosteniendo mi brazo.

"Ahora tienes que poder ver porque quería que estuviéramos separados por un tiempo Dimitri" Tome una bocanada de aire y apreté los labios por el dolor. " Solo somos buenos para lastimarnos. Esta pasión, esta necesidad…" sacudi mi cabeza. "tu estas lejos de ser el unico culpable por supuesto."

Lo vi relajarse un poco y tentativamente dio un paso adelante.

Le adverti con la mirada que no se acercara mas y continue. "Nosotros no podemos decir adiós, continuamos fingiendo que podemos hacerlo pero…" Trate de moverme un poco pero gemi de dolor. "Pero no podemos! Ve a donde nos ha llevado… Cuanto tiempo podemos jugar con fuego antes quemarnos seriamente huh?" pregunte Retoricamente.

El asintió Tristemente. "Pero quiezas después… tu y yo… en un par de años…" trato con indecisión.

Sacudi mi cabeza vehementemente. " Ambos sabemos que no pasara. Amamos lo que hacemos demasiado… mas de lo que nos amamos," Dije mirando hacia la puerta "Cuanto tiempo necesita para cruzar el campus? Por Dios!" dije con irritación antes de concentrarme en Dimitri otra vez. "¿no lo ves? Nosotros solo no podemos alejarnos… como dos mariposas atraídos por la luz de la vela… una de ellas eventualmente muere por eso. Yo… yo tuve que hacerlo de la manera difícil."

"Amada… Te extrañare mucho mi Roza… eras lo mejor de mi dia" admitió finalmente.

"lo se… solías serlo también" Dije evasivamente ya que desde que estaba viendo a Adrian ya no estaba segura. "Eso es exactamente por lo que necesitamos parar… necesitamos dejar pasar esos sentimientos… Avanzar" añadí mientras la puerta se abría y los 3 mosqueteros entraban.

Lissa me curo pero ellos estaban sospechando y realmente incrédulos en lo que había pasado. Primero por el aspecto totalmente culpable de la cara de Dimitri y no les gusto para nada que usara tanta fuerza durante una sesión de entrenamiento.

Podia sentir la Rabia de Lissa hacia el por el lazo y podía ver la mirada de "_voy a quemar tu trasero dhamphir"_ que Christian estaba lanzando.

"Maldita concentración"dije cuando estaba curada. Camine hacia Dimitri fingiendo estar completamente bien. "Tenias razón de verdad necesito trabajar en eso" añadi forzando una risita "Nunca te vi venir".

Pude sentir como Lissa se relajaba atrás de mi y estaba bastante segura que era igual con Christian y Eddie. Esta estúpida situación no necesitaba que se involucraran mas jugadores, era un desastre asi como estaba.

"Bueno te vere mañana Dimitri y no te preocupes por esto! Le pudo haber pasado a cualquiera" dije con mi mas brillante sonrisa "Preguntale a la nariz de Stan!" añadi y me sentí aliviada de escuchar tanto a Christian como a Eddie reírse y Dimitri finalmente puso una media sonrisa.

"Bueno te veo mañana Roz-se…." Dijo sus ojos fijos en los mios rogando por perdón.

Los otros ya iban caminando a la puerta.

"esta bien…." Le susurre a Dimitri antes de apurarme para alcanzar a mis amigos afuera.

Tomo toda la persuasión del planeta para que dejaran de hablar del asunto ya que Christian incluso dijo que podía ir a prender su trasero con fuego en el medio de la noche. Eso me hizo reir un poco, me ayudo a sentirme mejor con todo este desastre. No cambiaria estos amigos por todo el dinero y la fama del mundo.

La noche de película sin embargo fue una historia diferente, como la semana anterior Lissa y Christian se acostaron en el sofá grande y Eddie rápidamente ocupo la Silla de al lado bendito sea, ya que eso nos dejaba el mueble pequeño en la esquinita oscura, detrás del sofá grande. Dándonos a Adrian y a mi suficiente privacidad para acurrucarnos discretamente.

La película estaba puesta pero no la vi, estaba mirando a Adrian que tenia los ojos pegados a la pantalla pero que podía ver claramente que no estaba mirando la película para nada.

El estaba bastante perturbado por el incidente y yo estaba un poco molesta con Lissa por contarle acerca de ello, pero supongo que ella no sabia que era un gran problema… yo sabia que mi pequeña molestia con ella era injusta.

Sus ojos se estrechaban algunas veces, sus labios se apretaban formando una línea muy fina de vez en cuando y su agarre a mi mano se hacia mas fuerte mientras pensaba.

Después de un ratito alce nuestras manos y bese la de el. Se volteo para enseñarme una pequeña sonrisa.

Me incline para susurrarle al oido. "Relajate. Fue solo un accidente. Estoy bien", bese su sien suavemente. " por favor disfruta la noche… estas conmigo cierto?" pregunte con una sonrisa.

El beso mi Frente. "Lo se es que…" sacudió su cabeza. " Realmente odio que hayas resultado lastimada, que el te haya lastimado" dijo trayendo su mano libre hacia mi cuellos acariciando suavemente mi "_clavícula rota"_ con la punta de sus dedos lo que me provoco un escalofrió. " Quiero hacerle daño a cualquiera que te lastime" añadió inclinando su cabeza lentamente trazando mi clavícula con sus labios.

No pude detener el pequeño gemido que se escapo de mis labios.

"Rose estas bien?" Pregunto Lissa con preocupación.

Adrian y yo inmediatamente nos separamos. Me sonroje furiosamente al mismo tiempo que Eddie que sabia muy bien lo que el ruido era.

"Ella esta bien o no Rose?" Pregunto Adrian con una Risita discreta y guiñándome un ojo. " Creo que se golpeo el dedo agarrando su bebida".

"Estas bastante propensa a accidentes hoy eso es seguro". Dijo Christian sospechando y todavía acostado en el mueble con lissa en sus brazos.

"Vamos chicos! Estoy viendo la película!" se quejo Eddie para detener la habladera. Pero sabia que era solo para mi beneficio ya que Eddie probablemente ya ha visto _Costantine_ como 15 veces.

"Lo siento amigo" Dijo Christian concentrándose de nuevo en la TV.

Eddie me lanzo una mirada de advertencia. Y no pude evitar sonreir con esa mirada. Era el tipo de mirada que la gente mayor le daba a los adolescentes que no se comportaban en publico. Una mirada que estaba diciendo "_vamos ustedes dos! Hay gente alrededor!"_

Lleve mi mano a la mejilla de Adrian y bese sus labios Suave y sensualmente.

"Gracias por preocuparte por mi pero esta vez es totalmente innecesario. Los Accidentes suceden todo el tiempo durante los entrenamiento." acaricie sus mejillas. " Es parte de la descripción de trabajo, incluso si es muy dulce de tu parte que te preocupes no hay necesidad de hacerlo."

"Odio pensar que puedes salir lastimada" dijo simplemente revelando sus sentimientos otra vez.

"Esa es mi Vida Adrian… Es lo que hago", dije calmadamente tratanto de calmar su preocupación.

El asintió diciendo algo tan bajo que no estaba segura de que haya hablado. Quizas estaba todo en mi cabeza ya que estaban pansando una gran escena de pelea y la TV estaba bastante alta pero casi puedo jurar que lo escuche decir "_por ahora"_ pero el puso su atención en la Tv de nuevo agarro mi mano fuertemente y vio la película.

_Todo en mi cabeza…_ pensé bastante pero no completamente convencida.

* * *

**A peticion de todos ustedes volvi a traducir..! aunque este capitulo fue una pesadilla pense que nunca terminaria de traducirlo me alegra mucho ya poderlo subir para todos ustedes que como yo estan enamorados de esta historia diferente ya lei el ultimo libro de Vampire academy y esa fue otra de las razones que me impulso a traducir de nuevo, es que me parecio tan mal como termino Adrian que bueno quiero brindarles a todas las que se sientan igual que yo un final mejor.!**

**Un abrazo muchas gracias..! y las dejo porque tengo que empezar con el 10 Espero tenerlo listo prontoo..! dejen sus opiniones!**


End file.
